In the Fog
by baran
Summary: Chief-of-State elections are just around the corner and Borsk Fey'lya will do anything to win...
1. Prologue

**Title:** In the Fog  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> 18ABY  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Action, humor, romance, AU  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, Rogues, Talon Karrde, Garm Bel Iblis, NRI, Borsk Fey'lya, OCs...  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Chief-of-State elections are just around the corner and Borsk Fey'lya will do anything to win...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Own I do not.  
><strong>AN:** So this is my another attempt at fanfiction. Big thanks to Jade_eyes for being my beta! I feel a lot more confident posting it now. :)

Enjoy and may the Force be with you!

**Prologue**

A small shuttle of unknown origin landed slowly in one of the hangars of a V-class Imperial Star Destroyer _Scylla._The hatch opened and three tall, lean humanoid aliens stepped out. Their skin was sickly gray, they had no hair whatsoever, and the only clothing they had were pale yellow knee-length tunics with slits going up to their upper tights that allowed them to move freely. They had sharp claws instead of soft, human nails, nearly nonexistent noses and large fangs that were sticking out of their mouths.

"So, do we have an agreement?" one of the aliens rasped, clearly not used to speaking basic, as they stood before a group of stormtroopers and Imperial officers.

"If that's what the Moffs want, that's what they'll get." captain Bensk Gnat wasn't really trying to hide his displeasure at having some filthy aliens on board his precious ship. _Scylla_ has been under his command for over fifteen years now and it was the first time he allowed any alien on board, with the exception of Wookiee slaves.  
>It was beyond him why the blasted Moffs wanted anything to do with this scum that barely even spoke basic.<p>

"Good. Show us our quarters." the alien replied and Gnat had to take a deep breath trying to calm down. They're just uncultured animals, no wonder they don't know how to treat an Imperial officer with respect, he thought angrily. He waved at four stormtroopers behind him and turned around, wanting to be as far from the offending aliens as possible. He felt a claw on his arm and stiffened.

"If want respect, try harder, _captain._" the leader of the aliens said slowly. Gnat just glared at him, shrugged, removing the claw from his arm and left the hangar not looking back.

"We can't let this get out of control, Kabeth. We need to make sure we are in charge at all times." Moff Darel An'pag paced in his office and his son couldn't help but roll his eyes at the old man's back.

"Father, you already said that five times since we got here, and that was ten minutes ago." Kabeth An'pag, a tall dark man in his late twenties got more comfortable on his father's nerfskin armchair. "You know that our sources have verified their usefulness. And it would be unwise to question our sources. For now." He watched as his father stopped and sat down on a chair across the gigantic desk.

"Sometimes I don't know where you get this attitude of yours, son."

"Clearly, from my teachers at all the boarding schools you ever sent me to. And probably my mother." the younger man said with a smirk at his father's obvious nervousness when he mentioned his mother.

Hallel An'pag was indeed an intimidating woman. She was a Kuati aristocrat and married his father when good old Palpatine was still ruling the Galaxy. The family wanted to gain prestige by marrying their daughter to an Imperial Moff, but she didn't like that one bit and decided to make her husband's life a living hell. She kept succeeding in that task for over thirty years now. She was a strong, proud woman, and never accepted her status as a Moff's wife. She wanted to go back to her glory days on Kuat, not be stuck on some backwater planet that the Empire consisted of these days. To say she wasn't happy with her life was an understatement. The only things that brought her joy was tormenting her husband and spoiling her son, and occasionally plotting to regain her high position in the Kuati aristocracy. She was not very welcome on her home world since the fall of the Empire.

"If this doesn't make your mother happy, I don't know what will." Darel grimaced and pulled out a datapad. "It bothers me that they don't have high demands right now. I would say that one usually pays for the kind of service they provide. Plus, it's supposed to be of the highest quality..."

"Maybe they're loyal servants of the Empire, who knows?" the young man's smirk didn't leave his handsome face.

"Stop sprouting nonsense, child, if you know what's good for you." his father growled and Kabeth had to stop himself from sighing. The old man still didn't know who was really in charge here and tried to be intimidating. What he didn't realize was that his only child stopped fearing him a long time ago. The Moff's underlings feared him because of his towering posture and nasty personality, but Kabeth knew that his father was, in fact, a coward, who owed his position only to his ability to lick important people's shoes. He planned to use this ability of his senior to establish good relations with their latest contact, one that may prove to be quite interesting in the near future. He'd do anything to make his life a little bit more entertaining and now was his long-awaited chance...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was gray. Unusually gray on Coruscant. It was still unclear for him why he decided to come here in the middle of his most hated season. Late autumn light caused the usually flashy and lively city to look dull. Than he remembered his niece and nephew's birthday and his mood brightened a bit. He noticed a movement nearby and stood up to let an old lady sit in his seat on a hovertram.

„Thank you young man. How nice of you..." said the lady, sitting down.

„I try to do my best, ma'am" he answered, smiling slightly. The woman reminded him of aunt Beru a little.

„I'm glad to see that the Empire did not manage to purge all manners out of youths like you."

„Well, I guess you could say that the Empire wasn't that interested in my third rate home planet" he said with humor. The „third rate" phrase reminded him of someone he was hoping to meet here.

„Third rate or not, manners are manners. I used to work as a secretary in the Old Republic Senate and I've seen all kinds of beings, presenting all kinds of behavior. From those most refined ones, like Alderaani or Naboo senators, to Garrmoreans and I think you know how I felt about them."

„So you knew some of the senators?"

„Oh yes, and I liked Bail Organa the most... A great tragedy, what happened to Alderaan. I heard his daughter is a politician, but I haven't used the Holonet in fifteen years, the prices these days are horrifying, I tell you."

„Certainly, ma'am... Oh, it's my stop. Goodbye..."

„Goodbye, young man. It was nice talking to you." said the old lady, oblivious to the fact that everyone in the hovertram was staring at her. Not everyday you see an old lady chatting casually in a public transport with THE Luke Skywalker. The galaxy sure was full of surprises.

The young Jedi hopped onto the hovertramstop platform in a better mood. It was nice to be treated like a normal person once in a while, not like the-Jedi-Master-Head-of-the-Jedi-Order-and-the-brother-of-Chief-of-State. Sometimes he felt like all those titles hung over him like {rain clouds} currently covering half of the city. But he had to ask Artoo if the Holonet fees were really that high...

It was not common knowledge, but Luke Skywalker had his strange little habits. Traveling by hovertram was one of those. He did like driving on his own, but usually he tried to act like a normal citizen, and that included using public transportation, shopping in a store nearby his apartment, taking out the trash or doing laundry. He didn't have an idea if the Jedi of the old did all that, but he figured that in this matter, ignorance was not a bad thing. Sometimes he felt desperate need to cling to at least some normalcy in life.

He picked up his bag and started towards his apartment. He gave up living in the Imperial Palace long ago and bought an apartment a few tramstops away. Nobody but his close friends and family knew about this place, so no holojournalists, politicians or fan girls (recently he really wondered what in the Force possessed all those young girls to start a fan club) could freely barge in and demand attention. Unlike his previous apartment, this one was decorated and furnished by him and was a kind of a getaway; he came here every time things in the Academy were running smoothly, Tionne had no mountains of paperwork for him, and Kyp's mood and mental condition were better than usual.

Stepping out of the turbolift, he felt a familiar presence, but decided not to call out to her yet and at least try to act surprised.

„Hey, Jedi-boy, are we getting rusty?" Mara Jade asked and leaned on his apartment door, smirking.

„Mara! Thank the Force! And I thought I would have to fight off my fan club yet again..." he said, humor in his voice, and he laughed when he saw her eyes widen.

„Those lunatics bothering you?"

„What, so protective?"

„No, I guess I just pity all those young girls who only think about idols instead of getting the real thing."

„Oh? And you're here for the real thing?" he smiled evilly, watching her ears reddening. Nothing else betrayed her.

„Everyone can dream, Farmboy... But, back to business."

„I thought you just came to see me, not to do business." he whined.

„Just be glad that you see me at all. I sensed you were on-planet and decided it was time for a little workout session. Sounds good?"

„Well, really good since I had to sit in my cramped X-wing for so long, I don't think I can feel my neck anymore... But we get something to eat after that."

„Deal. You have 10 minutes to get your gear up."

„Maaaraaa..." Luke whined again which made her raise one brow „I just got here after a 15-hour flight. At least give a man time to shower."

„But I did." she smirked. „And you'll even have some spare time."

„Alright, you asked for it. You'll have to spar with a stinking Jedi. I didn't have all that Imperial training, you know. And since I like water so much I always take my time in the shower."

„You mean, you let your bathroom grow some nice mold, right?" she said, sitting on his sofa „I guess I can give you 15 minutes."

„Okay, but pack my training gear while I'm showering." he told her and disappeared in the 'fresher.

She sighed, not quite believing the nerve of that guy. She'd been in his apartment quite a few times; in fact, she was here every time they were both on planet. Once in a while he organized a little get-together with his friends and eventually she agreed to come too. First, she was a little self-conscious around his friends – guys from Rogue Squadron and their wives, Han, Leia, Chewie, Lando and Tendra but started to loosen up and at least try to act not so anti-social towards them. She often stayed after the party ended to help him clean up so she knew where he kept most of his possessions. But looking into his wardrobe was not something she was so casual about.

She entered his bedroom and looked around. It was simple, but cozy at the same time. A bed, two datapadshelves and a wardrobe. She strode towards the said wardrobe but stopped in mid-stride as something under the bed caught her eye. Knowing she wasn't supposed to do this, she knelt beside the bed and reached out her hand.

Luke was, as usual, enjoying his shower. Growing up on Tatooine he didn't bathe; hardly anyone on the planet had a shower or a bathtub. He figured that probably only Jabba could afford it, but it was also unlikely that he ever used it. Humming lightly to himself, he poured some shampoo onto his hand and...

"WHAT?" he heard Mara scream and reacted without thinking. Grabbing his lightsaber, he bolted through the bathroom door only to find his best friend staring in shock... at a datapad?

"What happened?" he asked quickly and became slightly worried when she was unable to formulate a comprehensive response and stared at him wide-eyed. "What is it, Mara?"

"Member... I mean... saber... Argh! Put some clothes on, Skywalker!" she stammered.

"Oh." was all he could choke out when he finally realized his current condition. Then he turned and ran back to the bathroom. "Can you... uh... Would you mind explaining your earlier outburst, Mara?" he asked from behind closed doors and taking his time to regain control.

"For me it looks like it's you who'll be explaining something to me in a moment, Jedi" she hissed and he figured she wasn't oh-so-happy with him flashing her. Well, he thought, you can't blame the girl...

"I'll be coming out in a minute." he said, trying to act casual and failing miserably.  
>After a few moments one very clean and very confused Jedi emerged from the bathroom. Mara was sitting on his bed, looking quite offended.<p>

"How old are you?" she asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Thirty-seven, why do you ask?"

"And here I thought you're fifteen." Mara said, sarcasm lacing her every word.

"Huh?" Very clever response, master, he thought and kicked himself mentally.

"I thought it is common for boys in puberty to have dirty pictures stashed under their beds, but maybe you just don't fit in the statistics."

"Wha...? Dirty w... what?" he managed to stutter and she pointed at the datapad lying before her.

"A whole datapad loaded with Force knows how many holos of fine young females, Skywalker. It's not that I'm a prude, but I admit that I didn't expect to find something like that in the Respectful Jedi Master's sleeping chamber..." she grinned evilly seeing the mortified look on his face.

"I had something like that under my bed?" he muttered finally, sitting on the opposite side of the mattress.

"Yep."

"Let me see."

She handed him the data card and when he pushed the "on" button his face went pale. It's not that those holos were that horrible, only in most of them were redheads... He was going to _kill_ Wes Janson...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I will be using the terms "President" and "Chief-of-State" equally. I don't really see the difference between those two.

Chapter 2

Mara and Luke were sitting at a small restaurant near their usual gym, enjoying a simple meal. The whole day, Mara teased Luke mercilessly about the holos, even when it turned out that those were just a "present" from his ever helpful Rogue, Wes Janson. Of course, the banter served to conceal the obvious facts:

Fact one – Mara had seen Luke naked.

Fact two – Mara liked what she saw.

Fact three – Wes knew Luke very well.

Fact four – Wes gave Luke a data card full of holos of red-headed girls.

She stole a glance over her plate at him. Look at the bastard, nearly forty years old and still looking damn hot, she mused. Wait, where did that come from? Seriously, get a grip, woman... And what about all those red-headed girls in the holos? Confused, Mara ate her food in silence, only nodding as Luke talked about the Academy, missions and his family.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked finally, when she nodded a "yes" to his question whether he should finally turn to the dark side or not. "I've been talking weird for the past minute and you haven't registered it yet." He said when her eyes regained focus.

"I... was... Actually, I was wondering what Janson was thinking when he hid this data card under your bed." she answered truthfully and nearly smirked when she saw his faint blush.

"When you were away on this latest mission for Karrde, I had a small get-together at my apartment, only the Rogues. You know, for the sake of old times. No wives allowed, because Janson or Hobbie would just get frustrated again. Soon, it turned out that my fantastic friends intended to hook me up with some girls and every one of them brought various holos." Luke sighed heavily before continuing "I guess since I refused to look at those Wes brought he put them under my bed... And you happened to be at the receiving end of his prank, I'm sorry."

"Are you sure that it was just a prank?" she asked, not believing her best friend could be so oblivious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Since all of your friends want to hook you up with some girl, maybe that's what you should do." she said, amused at seeing a rather unfriendly expression on the Jedi's face.

"I wouldn't dare to, as you say "hook up" with anybody. I doubt that any woman would accept my lifestyle for a long run."

"Maybe you're right, with you being a monk and all..." now she laughed, not caring if he'd be mad at her or not. The look on his face had been priceless.

"I'm not a monk, Mara and you should be the one to know that best. You've seen me in many different situations and... and you're baiting me." he finished, all anger gone from his voice.

"Of course I am, you silly Jedi. Remember, a trek through a jungle and I can see through anybody." Mara laughed. Skywalker really looked cute while sheepish and she really did love to push his buttons. Wait, where did that thought come from? "But, all jokes aside Farmboy, I really see you with a wife and a bunch of kids. It would suit you. Yet you continue to punish yourself for Force knows what and lock yourself from the rest of the Universe..."

"I don't think that I need to remind you about my all previous disastrous relationships, Mara. You were there to pick up the pieces when some of them backfired." he cut in her speech, not wanting to listen to the same lecture all over again. It seems that everybody concerned themselves with his matrimony problems nowadays. Han, Leia, the Rouges, Lando and now Mara.

"If you think it has something to do with your brush with the Dark side..."

"I don't know. All I know is that, apparently, I'm destined to live my life alone."

"Oh that's bantha poodoo Skywalker and you know it!" she waved her fork a little too close to his face. "You deserve happiness more than anybody in this galaxy, I refuse to believe in anything but that."

"Mara, please, I want to eat my meal in peace for once... I don't want you to lecture me like my sister! I'm an adult, you know!" he said defiantly and proceeded to shove food into his mouth like it was the most interesting thing to do on the planet.

"All right, but I swear I'll break through that thick skull of yours one day."she smirked at him, and then looked at her plate. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy a good meal, but the standard portion in this particular restaurant was beyond her abilities. She looked up once again to meet with a pair of hopeful eyes.

"Can you finish my..." she started.

"I thought you'd never ask."

***

It was not a good day for the President of the New Republic. Senator Fey'lya was, again, being difficult, this time attacking Bel Iblis. If the greedy Bothan thought that accusing Garm of corruption was a wise choice, he was in for a surprise. The latest Council meeting had been horrible, and Borsk's meddling only made it worse. Garm hated back-stabbing politicians who thought only about their own well-being and who tired to prove that their race was supreme. Now even Mon Mothma couldn't calm him down, as he was readying his fleet for departure. Leia doubted that the military would last long without the brilliant strategist and prayed that there wasn't any crisis around the corner, waiting for a weak moment of the New Republic to strike. And now, with the election just around the corner the last thing she needed was a new crisis.

"Winter, could you talk to Tycho or Wedge and check what is Fey'lya up to. The self-centered idiot could be up to something now, he hates Garm." Leia said, turning to her friend.

"I already did that. It seems that Iella has someone keeping tabs on him." Winter smiled to her. "You'd better get going, it's the twins birthday today and you don't want to miss it this time. I'll take care of everything."

"What would I do without you, Winter?"

"You'd probably be dead under a pile of paperwork, Leia." The former princess smirked at the comment, but didn't say a word, knowing her friend was right.

Com link on her desk chirped loudly and Leia's smirk turned into a smile when she saw the name of the caller.

"On screen" she said and leaned in her big comfy chair. Even if she wasn't in a fantastic mood, or especially then, it was good to talk with old friends. "Hallo, Talon."

"President." Karrde greeted her formally, but couldn't hide his smile.

"How's business?"

"As usual, a bit of trouble here and there, but nothing my humble organization can't handle."

"Just as I thought, self-sufficient as always. But why did you call me?"

"Is this connection safe?" the smuggler asked cautiously.

"This is my personal com link, Talon, and I don't have to remind you who is in charge of encoding here."  
>the princess assured him, thinking about the Thrawn crisis and young and naïve Zakarisz Ghent who was now 9 years older, but no less naïve. The quality seemed to apply to all computer geniuses.<p>

"Of course, but you know me, I had to ask."

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"There is nothing particularly wrong going on. Yet... But I thought you'd like to see some interesting data I happened to stumble across, especially those containing information about our favorite Bothan." Karrde said with a wry smile on his lips. They both shared an equal dislike towards Fey'lya and Talon made a point to inform her if anything suspicious happened around the ambitious senator.

"What kind of data?" Leia quirked her eyebrow in interest. If Talon called her right away instead of meeting her on Coruscant when they both were on planet like they always did it must have been something very interesting.

"Let's just say that some figures concerning his financial dealings don't quite match. And the most disturbing thing of it all is that I can't trace a few sources of his incomes. I thought you'd like to know something like that."

"All right... What's your price, you old pirate?" Leia smiled in spite of herself. Dealing with Karrde was so much simpler than with politicians, but the smuggler himself was far more complicated than any of them. He was a sophisticated man and Organa-Solo was glad to have him as an ally. Of course, he'd never willingly admit that he considered himself her ally, but Leia knew that deep down Talon cared about something more than money. She liked to think of herself as a professional in finding soft-hearted, but nerf-headed pirates.

"The usual, princess. For our friendships' sake. I'll transfer the data using our standard procedure."

"Fine by me. The credits should be at your account by tomorrow."

"Thank you. Give your husband my regards, Madame President." Talon said and cut the connection.

Feeling slightly refreshed after the talk Leia decided it was time to go home and get some well-deserved rest. She gathered her things and signaled Cakhmaim, the head of her Noghri bodyguards to leave his post by the door of her office.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you **Jade_eyes **for beta-ing this for me!

Chapter 3

"So, what did you plan for today, flyboy?" Leia asked her husband as she entered the kitchen.

"Well... First, silavka soup with noodles, then some correllian steak and for dessert I have a pie that's sitting in the oven right now, so don't open it!" Han said while wandering around their spacious kitchen. He seemed to be doing five things at a time.

"Oh... Why shouldn't I?" It seemed that Leia was totally oblivious when it came to the art of baking.

"Because then the pie won't grow, and it'll be ruined, my dear wife. You don't know a thing about cooking."

"And you are one hell of a diplomat only if you have a blaster in your hand. We complete each other perfectly. By the way, when are those angels of ours coming back?" she asked looking around for any signs of mini-apocalypse in range.

"You mean our domesticated mynocks? Threepio hasn't contacted me yet, so I guess for once everything is going according to the schedule. They should be here in a few minutes. Until then, let's savor the silence." answered her husband while laying the cutlery on the table.

"Since when has my scoundrel smuggler liked silence?"

"Since our kids first came back on summer vacation from the Academy. I never knew what I had until I lost it." he said with his trademark smirk. "But I guess now I have one more thing to look forward to. You have to think positively in life, Your Majesty. So, how was today's Senate session?"

"I want to erase that five hours from my life. If I knew that the Bothans would be such a major pain, I wouldn't suggest them joining the Alliance." she sighed "But I suspect nothing serious is going on. At least I think I would be able to feel it if something bad would be about to happen..."

The doorbell rang, but she didn't need it to know that her brother was coming. Leia smiled to herself; Luke had such a bright presence that she wouldn't be surprised if the non-Force users could feel him. Her brother appeared before her, grinning from ear to ear, apparently in a good mood.

"What is it, baby brother?" She asked as he came closer to hug her. "You look quite good."

"Are you suggesting that I don't usually look good?" he smirked in a very much Han-like way.

"I wouldn't dare. But you do look better than your average."

"I had a good sparring session yesterday. I'm not proud of it, but to be the usual serene Jedi Master I need to vent some frustration now and then."

"And what got you so frustrated?" asked Leia raising her eyebrows.

"One Wes Janson, who thought it would be swell to put a data-card under my bed filled with some not-so-innocent holos. That Mara found while I was in the shower."

The siblings heard a snicker from the kitchen, followed by a barely audible "ha!". And than his brother-in-law emerged, still in an apron, followed by Chewbacca.

"Why Leia says that I look good, when you look ten times better?" Luke eyed his friend. "I wouldn't be able to put on an apron and still look so dashing." the Jedi grinned.

"Oooh, you wound me. Well, she got used to seeing me every day, so maybe she doesn't notice my charm anymore."

"You men are both idiots, you know?" Leia sighed in defeat. "Now let's get those presents ready before the fearsome trio arrives." Chewie growled his acknowledgment and pulled some large boxes out of the closet.

The birthday party went better than expected. The twins were obviously happy with their presents, and the adults were even happier with Han's cooking. Anakin clung to his uncle's hand all the time, sulking a little bit (his presents were smaller and it took a great deal of explaining on Luke's part that it was, in fact, his siblings birthday, not his), but overall he was happy to be in the center of Luke's attention. He wasn't attending the Academy yet, so he wanted to squeeze every second of those few moments his uncle was around on Corruscant.

When the kids were finally in their beds (thanks to Threepio's good night stories), Han, Leia, Chewie and Luke decided to have a drink and enjoy their little bit of down-time.

"We should do it more often." Han sighed, relaxing in his favorite armchair.

"What, have the twins' birthday? I doubt it's a good idea. Too many presents." Luke smirked at his brother-in-law's sour expression.

"You know what I mean, kid. We should get together more often, have a nice drink, a chat, maybe ask some old friends to come over..."

"My tough smuggler is getting mushy in his old age." Leia shared a knowing smile with her twin and Han couldn't help but roll his eyes at them. Chewie laughed softly.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball. For once in my life I'm not chased by Sith lords, I'm not frozen in carbonite, fighting crazy Imperials or saving the galaxy. Can't I enjoy it?"

"You can, but we will still tease you about it." said Luke and took a swing of his drink. He reminded Han of that young Rogue pilot from many years ago. Or was it in another life?

"Speaking of teasing... How is your love life?" The ex-smuggler flashed his trademark lopsided grin at his brother-in-law. Yep, he definitely liked to see good old embarrassed Luke instead of the omnipotent Jedi Master.

"Do you always have to bring that up?" the blonde man groaned. "I thought you wanted to relax."

"What better way is there to relax than to annoy your old pal? Don't you agree?"

"All right, I get your drift. I won't tease you anymore."

"But Luke, I also want to know that." Luke glared at his sister, but his gaze softened when he saw the worried expression on her face.

"You know what I think about it, Leia. I'm not good partner material."

"Kid, if you're not good partner material, then ninety percent of the galaxy's males should just put a blaster shot right through their brains. You're causing us to have an inferiority complex."

"I hate to say it, but Han's right." Leia ignored her husband's offended "hey!" and stared at her twin. "I don't know how many times I have told you that, but you need to let yourself be happy, brother."

"What makes you think I'm not? I have a loving family, an important mission in my life, good friends, and enough credits to feed myself. I have what many beings in the galaxy don't. So why should I be unhappy?"

The couple exchanged a look that said "he ain't foolin' us", but let the subject drop for the moment.

"Oh, and Luke do you remember that I asked you to talk to Bel Iblis? Did you make an appointment with him?" Leia asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, but why do you think that I can make him stay with the fleet when everybody has failed still amazes me. You could send Anakin to talk to him, I suppose the effect would be no different. Besides, I heard from {Wedge} that his fleet already left Corruscant." her brother replied, a sour expression marring his face.

"All these years and you still have self-esteem issues... Garm values your opinion."

"If you say so... But I sense there's something more to this situation than it seems. Bel Iblis isn't a type of person who runs away like a spoiled child just because someone insulted him."

"But he ran away before." said Han. "He's also the type of man who doesn't like his authority questioned. Typical genius."

"Han, Mon Mothma and Fey'lya are on a completely different level, and I doubt that Garm doesn't realize that." Luke shook his head and leaned back in his armchair. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Gee, I better start readying the Falcon. Gotta be in her best shape for the next Galactic Crisis. Knew I shouldn't have joined your crazy Rebellion."

"Sure, you'd lead a very peaceful life as Jabba's wall decoration. Fantastic way to spend your days, nerf." the Alderaanian princess jabbed her husband in the ribs and smiled in satisfaction at his wince. "Luke, is it your danger sense?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to meditate on it... In the meantime, we'd better contact Karrde and have him check for anything suspicious going on."

"He already contacted me."

"So, that definitely means somethin' fishy's going on." said Han, helping himself to another shot of Whyrren's.

"I'm delighted that you trust Karrde's sources more than my Jedi instincts, dear friend." Luke smirked at his brother-in-law.

Han's only reply was the patented lopsided grin.

"We intercepted some new data, General, but they're as vague as the last ones." The Calamarian deck officer saluted in front of Garm Bel Iblis and handed him a datapad.

"This is not good at all, lieutenant. We need some hard data to confirm this situation." the general scowled as he scrolled down. "There's much at stake now."

"General, we have our best slicers and field agents working on this now and still we can't find anything. Do you really suppose...?" The lieutenant didn't finish his sentence, not wanting to talk in that manner to a superior officer, but the meaning behind his words was obvious for everybody on the bridge. And everybody wanted to ask the same question – why in the seven Corellian hells were they disobeying direct orders from the Command and heading in a strange direction for a purpose they didn't understand?

Aoda system had three habitable planets and the beings there were mainly merchants and farmers. The system was often overlooked because of its proximity to Kuat system, where all the wealth and glory was accumulated.

"Phal, I know you may feel insecure, but believe me, I have my reasons. I think there's something going on and I don't intend to sit idly on Coruscant."

Garm's men recently found some disturbing data according to which the Empire was gathering ships and making alliances with unknown forces. It seemed that they were getting ready for something big, and he didn't want to be caught by surprise in his bed on Coruscant. That was why he argued with Fey'lya and left the capital world. The Intel he and Cracken had gathered was not enough to present to the Council, so he decided to look into the matter himself, trusting his instincts.

Mon must be flipping right now, he thought wistfully. He regretted that he didn't have time to inform her, Leia Organa-Solo and admiral Ackbar. Hopefully, they'd gather more data soon and he'd be able to send an encrypted message to the Council. Then he remembered the current members of the Council and frowned. He and Mon had their issues, but managed to overcome them and work together. He suspected that his sudden disappearance might hinder that recent development, but he was willing to try the former Chief of State's patience for a bit. He trusted Ackbar; the Calamarian was loyal and just. The same went for Organa-Solo. But one particular member of the Council made his blood boil. Fey'lya's opportunism, hunger for power and generally bad attitude left the old Corellian wishing, more often then he'd like to admit, that he had his trusted blaster during the meetings.

In his long years fighting for democracy, Fey'lya was the only being that managed to sway his faith in it. He couldn't understand how anyone could ever vote for him, but apparently his latest campaign was proving to be a tremendous success. Garm still wondered how the furry idiot got the funds for it. Which was the other reason why he decided to go on his little trip without the consent of the whole Council. He didn't want Fey'lya (and his troops for that matter; the only ones who knew about this aspect of the mission were a few chosen Intel officers) to know he was in fact trying to trace the latest campaign funds. He only hoped his worst suspicions wouldn't turn out to be true.

"Lieutenant, I will be in my quarters for the time being. Inform me when we will reach Aoda system." Garm gathered his datapads and left the bridge.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rummaging through a stack of datapads, Borsk Fey'lya couldn't help but feel a bit gleeful. This time his campaign was planned flawlessly. He had his people in the streets of every major world of the New Republic, he had a plan that the public would like, he was sure never to miss a chat with a holojournalist. The only thing he needed now was to somehow ridicule his greatest adversary and the Chief of State's position would be his; the realization of every Bothan's dream – power and influence in the Galaxy.

He had a plan and everything was going smoothly. He thought about every option and every gap and got rid of it; today, everything was set into motion. He chuckled at his opponent's stupidity – and this bunch of idiots thought they were fit to lead the New Republic...? Finally, he found the datapad he was looking for and tossed it into the fireplace. He looked as it melted and left his office after calling a cleaning droid.

Luke woke up with the first rays of sun, as he always did and last night has been relaxing and fun, so he slept very well, which was a rare occurrence. But, he reflected as he was fixing himself breakfast, peace and quiet are always too good to last, at least in his life. He frowned as he remembered Bel Iblis's haste departure. Of course, vacation wasn't meant for people like him. He let out a long cleansing breath and, deciding worrying will do him no good, started to munch on his breakfast. Absentmindedly he turned on his holonet device and almost spit out his food when Borsk Fey'lya's face popped out on the screen.

"The current government cannot handle the present situation in the Republic" said a deep voice of a known holo-star while various images of galactic conflicts were shown in a manner of a slide show. Luke rolled his eyes when he noticed some 10-year old holos of conflicts long settled. "What the Galaxy needs now is a trustworthy, strong leader who can swiftly deal with the problems of regular beings." Now images of Fey'lya shaking hands with various beings flooded the screen. "There is only one such leader. Don't forget the election in two standard months – you can save the Galaxy by voting for Borsk Fey'lya!"

The Jedi sighed and regarded his bowl of Correlian cereal with contempt. There were few things or being who could make him loose his apetite and, unfortunately, the irritating Bothan was one of them. He forced the rest of the meal down his throat ("never, ever waste food, Luke!" the voice of aunt Beru in his head was as loud and clear as always) and when he was rinsing his bowl in the sink, his comlink chirped, indicating an incoming transmition.

"Skywalker." he muttered into the receiver, not even bothering to check who was calling.

"Hey, boss, hope I'm not disturbing." Wedge Antilles's cheerful voice gave Luke a start, but he collected himself pretty fast and grinned.

"Hang on, Wedge. On screen." his grin became wider when he saw his old friend's face. "How have you been lately? Are you on Coruscant now?"

"Yep, I'm on Coruscant and missing Iella terribly, but don't tell her that if you meet her by any chance. It's been too quiet for me, so I'm bored out of my mind doing paperwork. You know the feeling."

"So, are you calling because you're bored or...?" Luke raised his eyebrow. He didn't believe for one second that his former wingmate was bored. Not with the Rogues keeping him company. That is why he must have had an ulterior motive for calling him today, especially so early in the morning.

"You know, I'd love to hang out and grab a few drinks like in the old days, but I'm afraid that's not why I'm calling. But of course, you already know that." Wedge smirked at his friend's amused grin. "I received a message in the middle of the night from my wife. She's been on a mission for about a week now and it seems she would like a little help from my friends, if you catch my drift. She also said that Cracken is not so happy about it, but she thinks it's the best option. And you know there's no arguing with my wife, even if you're the head of NRI. She doesn't take bantha poodoo from anybody."

"That's why you married her. Any other woman would be lost if she married a Rogue Leader."

"Speaking of Rogue Leaders and marriage..."

"So, what's this mission all about?" Luke cut in before his friend could ask The Question. The Jedi knew that patience wasn't his best trait, but he didn't suppose that Master Yoda was pestered about finding a lover on a daily basis.

"Actually, I'm not sure, she couldn't say much. Security reasons."

"I get it. But why send me?"

"It sounded like something serious, boss. Maybe it's just my imagination, or my Correllian instincts, but if Iella says they need Jedi help, they really need Jedi help. She's one of the best agents the NRI has, and you know that I'm not saying this just because she's my wife, and she thinks her skills won't be enough. I'm starting to get worried." Wedge frowned and Luke could see concern in his friend's eyes.

"All right. I will drop by your office as soon as I make myself presentable. Then we'll think about the best course of action."

"Thanks, boss. See you in a few. Antilles out." As Wedge's face disappeared from the screen, Luke went to the 'fresher, discarding his sleeping robes on the way. Artoo squeeked loudly and extended his claw to grab the crumpled garments.

"I'm sorry, Artoo. I'm just feeling lazy today." Luke chuckled and the droid let out an offended beep that the Jedi thought meant "You just wait for a day when I'M feeling lazy!"

"So, how's business?" the leader of the Smugglers Alliance asked his former second-in-command over a glass of caf.

"You didn't ask me to have breakfast with you so I can just tell you what you perfectly know?" Mara raised her brow and looked at her ex-boss.

"Why, can't I just meet with old friends to catch up? I'm not such a heartless smuggler anymore..." Talon smirked and took a bite of his sandwich. Munching seemed to be his only care in the world right now. Mara sighed heavily.

"Business is going better than I thought it would. I guess over the years I managed to gain some valuable contacts and experience."

"So, you're on your way to becoming a successful businesswoman, right?"

"I already am one, Talon. And you really should start to look for a new second-in-command, because I won't be able to manage two jobs at one time. I know Aves is doing his best, but he just doesn't have organization skills needed for the job and I know it, he knows it and you know it. " she glanced at the man across her – her friend and employer for over nine years. She knew she owed him a lot, but figured that it was time to go independent, like she always wanted. Recently she started a small exclusive goods trading company and bought her own ship – her pride and joy – Jade's Fire. She was satisfied with the direction her life was heading now. She didn't have to answer to anybody but herself and was finally able to come to terms with her past.

Karrde eyed her suspiciously and suddenly she had a nagging feeling that he knew something about her that she didn't.

"Well, Aves is a good old traditional smuggler. Good in a fight, useless in a ballroom. I considered myself lucky for the past few years that my second-in-command was so skilled." he sighed deeply and looked her right in the eye. "But you are right. I wanted to meet today because I have a favor to ask of you."

"Why am I not surprised. What is it?"

"My sources on Iphigin informed me that there's a massive Imperial Intel operation going on in the Core Worlds. At the same time, Faughn discovered some strange credit transfers to Bothawui. I know what you're thinking – this has something to do with Fey'lya. At the beginning I also had this suspicion, so I started digging deeper, and guess what I found...? Nothing." her ex-boss gave her a leveled stare and a small chill ran down Mara's spine. She briefly wondered if the Force tried to tell her something. If Karrde couldn't find something, it meant that someone put a lot of effort in hiding it.

"When did you start searching?" she asked cautiously. Maybe his organization needed some more time to trace the loose end of this case.

"Three standard months ago."

"All right, now I know it's serious."

"But that's not the whole story. One of my men on Iphigin was killed three days after we found out about the credit transfers. Sanden couldn't identify the poison that killed him." Sanden, an aged Darll was the most skilled and knowledgeable physician in the Smugglers Alliance; he was a genius surgeon and an expert when it came to various poisons known in the Galaxy. "And yesterday I was contacted by none other than general Cracken, asking for my assistance in the Aoda system."

"Aoda system? What in the Force is the NRI doing there? Spying on farmers?" Mara raised one skeptical eyebrow.

"My thoughts exactly. But it seems that their field agent, and our friend Iella, discovered something interesting there that's connected to both Iphigin, Bothawui and, most importantly, Bastion."

"Nice sounding combination, I must say. But if it's Iella I guess that something bad really is going on." Mara sighed and braced herself for the next part of the conversation. "So, what do you need me for?"

"I need you to go to the Aoda system and find out whatever you can about this case. Cracken requested for my best operatives."

"But I'm not really your operative anymore."

"But you're the best." Karrde flashed her his best grin.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Talon." Mara growled but already decided she should go. It was probably the blasted Force thing.

"I'm not flattering you, I'm just stating a fact. Besides, Cracken said that, among others, they will also be sending Skywalker, and I figured that you make a good team. Not to mention your Force abilities."

"Why everybody seems to think that we work well together is beyond me." Mara groaned and rolled her eyes. "We argue all the time."

"But you get the job done better than anybody I know. So, what do you say Mara?" Karrde looked at his former second-in-command over a cup of caf to hide his smirk. She always acted tense when the conversation turned to a certain Jedi Master.

"You have to promise me you'll personally look after my business when I'm gone." she grumbled after a short pause.

"You have my word. So, when can you be ready? The NRI debriefing is today at 1500."

"I'll be there. Thanks for breakfast." she stood up, shook her ex-boss's hand and headed to her apartment to pack the necessary supplies.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** As always, a huge "thank you!" to my wonderful beta, **Jade_eyes**! My auto-correct insists on changing the names of various characters and I'd be lost without her...

Chapter 5

Winter Celchu glanced at the small crowd gathered in one of the NRI conference rooms and smiled to herself. That bunch would give any other officer a headache in the first thirty seconds of debriefing, but she learned years ago how to deal with them.

Wes Janson was, as usual, being his loud, obnoxious self, this time annoying Wedge. Derek „Hobbie" Klivian was standing behind him and rolling his eyes at his best friend. Gavin Darklighter, Inyri Forge and Pash Cracken were sleeping with their heads on the table, three cups of caf steaming nearby, while Winter's husband Tycho tried, in vain, to wake them up. The doors opened and Corran Horn sauntered inside in a very Correllian way, followed by Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker.

"Boss!" Wes cried in delight as soon as his eyes fell on Luke.

"Wes." Luke said threateningly and glared at his former wingmate, but before the conversation could proceed,

Winter decided it was time to get started.

"Tycho, could you please resort to more brutal methods?" she asked her husband, handing him a glass of ice-cold water.

"Hey, I thought you guys are peace-loving Alderaanians!" Wes snickered and his eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"We are." the couple said, turning their expressionless faces towards the other pilot. A shiver ran down Wes's spine. Those two could be scarier than Darth Vader if they put their minds into it.

A few moments and a lot of spluttering curses from the sleeping trio later, Winter could start the debriefing,knowing she had the crowd's full attention.

"As you may know, our Intel detected some unusual Imperial activity in the vicinity of Iphigin. With the help of Talon Karrde's organization we started digging deeper and found traces of some suspicious credit transfers. Additional information is in the memory cubes of the datapads in front of you. And I think I don't have to remind you that it is strictly confidential." She calmly regarded every person in the room "Concluding, our field agents and Karrde's men were able to trace some of the credit transfers back to Aoda system."

"Stop giggling, Janson" She heard Wedge mutter.

"Now, we will be divided into three groups for this mission. First group will take care of the Imperials on Iphigin and trace the suspicious credit transfers." Winter raised her eyebrows at Wes and Wedge, who were now engaged in a poking battle. "The second will check Bothawui's bank systems, especially the one that twenty-three percent of shares belong to Councilor Fey'lya. The third group will join our cell in the Aoda system." She paused and looked at her audience. "I think you know why Rogue Squadron was selected for this job, am I right? We absolutely can't let any of Councilor's associates know that we're, in fact, spying on him. We can't let anyone know that. I know it may seem to you that what we are doing now is unethical, but the NRI deemed it necessary. Now, if any of you would like to back out of this mission we trust you not to compromise..."

"Winter, are you joking? We are the Rogue Squadron. We don't back down from missions." Gavin scowled and crossed his arms. "Besides, we all know that Fey'lya is not an innocent baby and we have a reason to check where he gets his credits from. Who we vote for has nothing to do with our work, am I right or am I right?" he asked, turning to his fellow wingmates.

"Yeah, if Mon Mothma or Leia were doing something as suspicious as he does, we'd have to do the same. No offence." Corran turned to Luke who nodded in understanding.

"So, if everyone's participating, the groups are as follows." Winter glanced at a piece of flimsi she was holding in her hand. "Team one: Forge, Horn, Cracken. Team two: Janson, Klivian, Darklighter, Celchu. Team three: Antilles, Jade, Skywalker. Is that clear?" After a round of nods, Winter turned off her datapad, gathered the flimsis scattered around the table and looked at the group calmly. "May the Force be with us."

***

"Mara, the Republic doesn't want you to endanger your ship, that's all!" Wedge said defensively when the Trader cornered him in the hangar bay.

"My ship is my responsibility, Antilles. I can take care of her, no need to worry." She almost growled. The man had the nerve to ask her if she could pilot an X-wing for this mission. "Besides, we will need some supplies and maybe support of heavy cannons that those cans you're flying do not have. Besides, if we need to sneak anywhere, flying an X-wing is like waving a Republican flag."

"Mara's right, Wedge." Luke said , coming up to them, already dressed in the usual orange flightsuit. "We might need the Jade's Fire. She's an amazing ship." he added with a hint of respect in his voice.

"Damn right she is. And I'm not piloting anything else if I can help it."

"All right, all right... I know how you feel, but I had to ask." the pilot raised his hands in defense.

Mara nodded curtly and the argument was settled. "So, if everyone's ready," Wedge raised his voice so everybody present in the hangar could hear him. "begin the pre-flight check, we leave in thirty standard minutes."

The Aoda system, although not very rich or well-known, was situated quite near the Core, so after a five-hour hyperspace jump they were in the outskirts of the said system.

Luke heard a questioning beep and glanced at his computer.

"Yes Artoo, we're going to Ao-n."

A whistle.

"No, I don't think they hate droids. It's the main planet, so it should be technologically advanced enough. And I don't think we will be trekking through any jungles this time."

Artoo beeped, satisfied with his Master's answer.

"We will be reaching the planet's atmosphere in eighteen minutes, Farmboy. After, I will run a scan of the orbit we're free to land." Luke heard Mara's voice in his headphones.

"Copy that, Jade." He said and looked at the planet below him. It was a medium-sized, habitable place, with climate and soil good enough for farming. People who lived there were said to be quiet and hard-working. They were not rich, but had a steady income, selling crops to neighboring systems; Luke wondered what in the Force could be on this planet that the NRI wanted to send one of their best people here. Well, he thought, I will find out soon enough.

Leia shut her computer down and sighed tiredly. Work was more tedious than ever these days, with the elections looming at the end of next month. She really did not want to run for a re-election, but her sense of duty to the Republic overrode tiredness. She heard that some holo-journalists called her power-hungry and some of the more stupid ones dared to insinuate that she might become next Palpatine, but the truth was she wouldn't mind a long-term vacation and time to spend with her family. The main reason she participated in this whole circus again was that Fey'lya was a little too close to winning for her comfort, and the truth was only she could stand a chance against the Bothan right now. She discussed the problem with Han and he reluctantly agreed that he'd rather have an always busy wife than Fey'lya as the Chief-of-State.

The Princess gathered her files and left her office. She was leaving the Senate building when she saw a crowd near the main staircase and someone was calling her.

"President! What do you think about Senator Fey'lya's latest statement?" one of the reporters shoved a microphone to her face, looking expectant.

"Excuse me?" she asked, but her voice drowned in the sea of calls that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Madame President! Is the Republic in danger?"

"President! A few comments regarding the latest situation in the military!"

"President! President! Madame!"

Leia felt like she was being crushed by the crowd of reporters, but she refused to back down and take one step backwards. She squared her shoulders and felt the Force flow around her as she calmed down.

"Excuse me, gentlebeings, but what situation are you referring to?" she asked in a serene voice, but her equilibrium was lost when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Oh, we are all aware that being the Chief-of-State and raising three children are very time-consuming tasks, but surely such an important matter couldn't have escaped your attention, Madame?" Fey'lya's voice was as smooth as ever, but Leia had to force her body from turning around and strangling the Bothan.

"I am afraid you must enlighten me, Senator." she said with a smile, but through clenched teeth.

"Of course, I am referring to general Bel Iblis's latest show of insubordination. Surely, as the Chief-of-State you must have some influence over him?"

Leia regarded her opponent quietly, painfully aware of the holo-reporters making frantic notes and taking tons of pictures. I have to control myself, she thought.

"I was under the impression that the general had a reasonable explanation for his leaving." she said cautiously.

"And what, pray tell, that reason may be?"

"I am afraid that I cannot compromise his mission by giving away details, Senator. I am sure you are well aware how important it is to keep our troops and operatives safe."

"Ah, I agree, Madame, but don't you think the citizens have the right to know how the money from their taxes are spent? If every general took the ships under his command and traveled Maker knows where on every whim, that would be an awful waste of credits, don't you agree?"

"I assume you know general Bel Iblis well enough to trust his judgment. Over the years he has proved his worth to the New Republic numerous times. I think our citizens also put their trust in him." she glanced at the reporters and saw an opening in the crowd. "And now excuse me, gentlebeings, I have matters to attend to." Leia pushed her way through the crowd, faintly hearing what seemed to be a beginning of Fey'lya's rant. He never missed an opportunity...

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: A big, fat THANK YOU goes to **Jade_eyes** for being my wonderful beta! And sorry for spaming, this chapter doesn't want to upload itself like I want it to...

Chapter 6

When Mara, Luke and Wedge landed in Ao'n's biggest city, Harete, they were greeted by a few government officials and an annoyed-looking Iella Antilles. When the formalities were over, she led them to the New Republic's embassy where they were to unpack their luggage and meet the other operatives.

"What is it?" Wedge asked his wife when they entered their speeder. "You look like you found a bantha poodoo in your shoe today."

"Almost." Iella growled, but then glanced at her husband and her gaze softened a bit. "But it's good to see you, love."

"You too." The Rogue Leader nervously glanced over his shoulder at Luke and Mara sitting in the backseats. "I... um..."

"Spill it, Antilles. Pretend we're not here." Mara said and smirked. Luke just rolled his eyes at his former wingmate.

"I missed you quite a lot, you know..." Wedge said after a short pause and was rewarded by a grin from his wife. His tough fighter pilot exterior didn't allow him to say things like that in front of other people very often. But Luke and Mara are not just any people, right? He thought and returned the smile.

"It's been a month... That combined with the bureaucracy here was enough to give me a headache." Iella said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. For the past month I was sitting on Coruscant, catching up on paperwork."

"Good boy." the NRI agent smirked and jabbed her husband in the arm.

"As much as I hate to disturb you when for once you're being all lovey-dovey, I have to ask you a few questions, Iella."

"Good to see you too, Mara. Go ahead."

"This whole An'jiu bunch, do you have some solid data on them yet?" the Trader asked, unfazed.

The Intel discovered a separatist organization on the planet that was rumored to be less-than-peaceful. Supposedly, they despised the New Republic and would like to separate from it. The important question was – would they want to become independent or join the Empire? The Aoda system itself was not famous or wealthy, but the proximity to the Core and the fact that the whole sector depended on their crops was enough for the NRI to get involved and dig a bit deeper into the matter.

"I think we are closer to infiltrating them than ever before. They are very secretive and don't recruit new members often." Iella sighed and glanced at Mara in the rear mirror. "But agent Tian was able to contact one of their cells and is in the process of gaining their trust. That may take quite a long time, but it may be worth the effort, and we'd also like her to introduce one of you to them. A Force-sensitive can come in handy." Iella turned right and slowed down. "All right, here we are."

The New Republic embassy was a large, elegant building in the quiet part of the city. Surrounded by trees, it almost looked like a holiday villa of a wealthy family. Iella parked the speeder in a small hangar adjoining the building and led them to the main hall.

"Unpack your stuff and we will have a meeting at two o'clock local time. I will introduce you to the rest of our operatives and hopefully we will come up with some ideas how to infiltrate the An'jiu. And you, husband dear..." she turned to Wedge and a goofy smile blossomed on his face "...you come with me." She took his hand and they both practically ran to what must have been their room.

Luke and Mara were left alone in the main hall and they both looked at each other awkwardly.

"So... um.. See you in a few." Luke said and went to his designated room trying to quench the feeling of jealousy that erupted in him when he saw his friends. You are an idiot, Skywalker, he thought ruefully, you should be happy because your friends are happy...

"I am so excited to finally meet you, General Antilles, Master Skywalker, Trader Jade..." the young woman shook their hands, her bright blue eyes gleaming. "My name is Saya Tian and I'm looking forward to working with you." Agent Tian was approximately 27 standard years old, a blond human woman from Chandrila; she was delicately built and Mara wondered if she was any good with a weapon heavier than a hold-out blaster. The first thing one would think meeting her for the first time was that she radiated cuteness and good spirit. Somehow, it unnerved the ex-assassin. Very much.

"Greetings." the other agent, a middle-aged Twi-lek bowed his head. "My name is Kan'toos, but you may call me Kan. We are very grateful for your assistance."

"Oh yes, very much so." Saya said, beaming at them. "We're very close to infiltrating their base, but I think with your help we will have no problem at all." The trio looked questioningly at Iella who only flashed them a look that obviously said "don't ask".

"Agent Tian was able to establish a connection to one of the separatists and she is to meet him in a few days. She informed him that she and her husband wish to join their movement and are ready to take part in the trials." Iella explained as they all took their seats by the large round table in the embassy's garden.

"Wait, what?" Wedge spoke up, but everybody was thinking the same thing: "What husband? What trials?".

Iella looked uncomfortable but she took a deep breath, turned on the projector and a holo of an elderly, dignified, tall human male appeared above their heads.

"Let me start from the beginning, all right? This..." she pointed at the man in the holo. "...is Ianu Corrin-Mik, an Ao'n politician that became quite popular after the Battle of Endor. The system joined the New Republic, but a group of it's citizens did not think it was such a good idea; Ianu was their leader. He is not pro-imperial either, so we left him alone at first."

"Freedom of speech, eh?" Mara muttered.

"Exactly. But we kept tabs on him, as he's extreme in his beliefs. His party, the Rational Aoda Movement, managed to get seven percent of votes in the latest elections; since then he became even more extreme and the people who vote for him share his views – he's a charismatic leader and his party is almost like a sect. We don't have any substantial proof for this yet, but we believe that he is, in fact, the leader of An'jiu group." Iella changed the holo and now it showed Ianu around his followers.

"So, what do we know about this An'jiu?" Luke asked "What do they want?"

"They are a group of extremists that believe the Aoda system should be completely independent - they think alliances are disgraceful. The organization consists mainly of young human males, because they share their leader's view that women and other races are "lower beings"."

"That is why I had to say I would bring my husband along; they wouldn't allow an unattached woman to enter their ranks." Saya explained. "We thought that was the best course of action. Also it enables us to use Master Skywalker's Force skills more efficiently."

"What?" Luke jumped up in his seat and blushed when the agent's words sank in. "I will be posing as your husband?"

"I'm sorry, Luke. We couldn't think of anything better." Iella eyed him warily.

"No, that's all right. I guess I'm just... surprised."

"Don't worry, though. People of Ao'n don't appreciate public displays of affection, so you won't be forced to act very much in love." Iella assured him and looked between him and agent Tian. "But you two must come up with a reliable cover-story, so it's best that you start spending time with each other. And who knows..." she smirked at the Jedi Master, who groaned and sunk in his chair.

"If that matter is settled, can we move on?" Mara asked irritably and the meeting resumed its professional atmosphere.

...

"General, we have reached our destination." the nav-officer announced when the Peregrine jumped out of hyperspace.

"Great. Send a message to the other vessles that we rendezvous near the fourteenth planet of the system, approximately one light-year from the asteroid field." Bel Iblis leaned forward in his seat and scanned the space visible in the iluminator.

"Yes sir." the com-officer saluted and turned to his console.

"Sir?" Phal approached the general slowly.

"We have to hide from the sensors and wait for our agents to give the signal." Garm explained and smiled at the Calamarian. "We don't want to jump into action too early and cause a Galactic crisis, do we?"

...

"Remind me once again, why are we here?" Pash Cracken asked Corran and took a swig from his bottle. "Even the ale here is disgusting."

They were sitting in a small cantina on Iphigin, waiting for Forge to get back from reconnaissance. The first day proved to be less-than-fruitful as the planet seemed to be Imperial-less.

"Shut it, Pash. You know as well as I do that these kind of missions don't last a few hours. Undercover work is long and tedious."

"That is why I joined the Rogues, not the NRI. I'm an action kind of man." Pash whined and slumped over the table. Corran rolled his eyes and reached out to the Force for patience. This was going to be a long mission...

...

It was the hottest season on Bothawui, but Tycho Celchu smiled in spite of the scalding heat and the sweat that was pouring down his back. His wife, usually dressed from head to toe was forced to wear something more revealing and he had to admit that it was a pleasant change. Not that he didn't like her style before – she was the most elegant creature he'd ever laid his eyes upon – but he found himself admiring her bare back as they pushed through the crowd in one of Bothawui's main trade centers.

"We'd better hurry, I bet Wes is already driving poor Ghent insane." the Alderaanian pilot told his wife as they entered yet another bank. It seemed that every bank in the galaxy had a branch in here and Winter was hell bent on visiting every single one.

"I promise, this is the last one today..." Winter's voice trailed off as she focused on something in the distance.

"What is it?" Tycho asked, noticing his wife's stare.

"I know that Bothan." she stated simply and once again started to push her way through the swarm of beings.

"That's fantastic, love, but would you kindly enlighten me why are we trailing him now?"

"You spend way too much time with Corellians." Winter muttered, but answered her husband anyway "That Bothan is Fey'lya's former aide."

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N** Big thanks to **Jade_eyes**, my wonderful beta! Thank you for your patience and advice!

Chapter 7

"... and lay low until I say otherwise, is that clear?" said the cloaked holographic figure. Kabeth was standing behind his father, listening intently to the exchange. It seemed that their current ally and information source was getting more and more arrogant, but he could tell that Moff Darel wouldn't dream of directly disobeying him; his father was indeed a pitiful excuse of a leader.

"As you wish, my lord." Darel An'pag bowed and the connection was cut.

"Since when did you start calling him "lord"?" Kabeth asked mockingly, his amusement only heightening when he saw his father's scowl.

"None of your business, boy." The Moff spun around abruptly and started pacing, like he did ever so often nowadays. "You know who are we dealing with, so it's better to stay in his good graces. Besides, it was your mothers' idea." he spat the word "mother" and pressed "clear log" button on the comm unit.

"Is there something wrong, husband?" Kabeth heard a voice behind him and turned to greet his mother. She was a tall, strikingly beautiful and elegant woman and he was suddenly glad that he had at least one parent whom he could be proud of.

"Welcome home, mother." He said as he gave her three customary kisses on both cheeks. "I hope your trip to the Motona system was pleasant?"

"You know how I love their hot springs." She spoke, completely ignoring her husband. "But the infrastructure is terrible, I daresay. Next time I shall have to bring all my aides with me."

"Next time, mother, we will be spending our vacation on Chandrila, with Mon Mothma serving us drinks." Kabeth smirked. "Comm Gnat and tell him to be ready by morning." he addressed his father and followed his mother out the door, leaving his father to brood in solitude.

iii

Leia sighed heavily when the Selonian senator stepped down after his long speech about nothing in particular. Patience, she thought, this is democracy, every being has the right to say something. She scowled as she saw the next speaker's name on the list. The current Ralltiiri senator, Jan Tond, was a friend of Fey'lya and she's heard rumors, as strange as it sounded, that they were gathering a coalition of senators to vote for impeachment.

"Gentlebeings, my fellow senators!" Tond began his speech in a traditional way, and Leia listened intently through the whole thing. Tond was cautious and didn't throw big accusations at her, but she knew he and his colleagues were just testing the ground and looking for potential supporters.

When the Ralltiiri senator was nearing the end of his speech, one of Leia's secretaries crouched behind her and whispered.

"Senator Fey'lya arranged for a press conference after this session. What do we do about it, President?"

"I can't run to him like a starved mynock every time he wants to provoke me." The Princess said after a moment of careful deliberation. "Ask Senator Gavrisom if he could deal with that. He's good with words." She smiled ruefully as this particular line reminded her of her husband, who was probably tinkering with the Falcon's innards at that moment, but shook her head to clear her mind. "We will have to tread softly for now, but I sense the time for big sticks is coming soon..." 

iii

"Iella, we've been at this for ten days now. How long do you think they'll keep us waiting?" Wedge rubbed his eyes as his wife bent over the map to examine it once more. "Staring at the map won't help in this case, hon. We'll just have to wait 'till Luke returns."

"The effort they put into concealing the base disturbs me." The NRI agent said and squeezed her husband's hand. "And I just thought I'd do something useful and get away from our charming companion for a while." She admitted reluctantly and Wedge could see that she felt guilty about the current situation with agent Tian, or Saya, as she insisted everyone should call her.

"It's not your fault she's acting like a star-struck cute teenager. You didn't recruit her, Cracken did and I bet it had something to do with the fact that Pash took him out to Bloody Krayt on level 67 a year ago to celebrate his birthday. Besides, who would have known she'd make Mara go rancor every five minutes?"

"Should have suspected that if this cuteness overload makes me antsy, then Mara will not stand being in her close proximity for longer than five standard minutes. And what's even more disturbing is that Luke seems to tolerate her..."

"... and that makes our favorite Trader even more furious. Love, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wedge asked his wife and something closely resembling an evil grin blossomed on his face.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking it means Mara will kill us both if she ever finds out." Iella answered with a smirk of her own, but before they could plot anything, they heard a knock at their door and a moment later Kan'toos appeared, looking quite tired and battered. He sighed deeply as he, uncharacteristically undignified, flopped down on the couch.

"Luke and I just got back. I had to hide in a transparisteel waste storage comparrment when he was meeting the An'jiu operative and I think I scratched my lekku." he scowled. "But at least this time we had some results."

"Well...?" Iella looked at the agent expectantly.

"Saya and Luke were invited to a lecture Corrin-Mik will be giving in two days in the Ao'n West Community Center. Skywalker got the invitations today. We think the security will be tight, but we may be able to install some cameras and microphones on them. The worst case scenario is that we'll have to rely on Jade's Jedi abilities to tell us what's going on inside."

"Why in the seven Correllian hells a lecture in a community center is so hard to get to?" Wedge asked, frustrated.

"Corrin-Mik's supporters are like a sect, and they obviously don't have a clear conscience. They don't want any outsiders to find out what they're up to." Kan'toos said wearily and turned to Iella. "When do you think we can have a team ready? And please don't tell me the briefing is in fifteen minutes, keeping up with a Jedi took all my energy for today." He groaned.

iii

Mara's comlink chirped, but reading a message was the last thing she had on her mind right now as she parried a well-aimed lightsaber swing and jumped over her opponent's head, trying to catch him by surprise. All in vain, of course.

She rolled her eyes at Luke's smirk and they started to circle each other slowly, but inside she felt better than she had for a few days now. Agent Tian had a knack for unnerving her even more than her old nemesis and with every lightsaber stroke she was slowly working the frustration out of her system. Luke must have noticed her foul mood and being the good friend he was he asked her to spar with him. And here she was, finally spending time with her friend, unperturbed by the embodied goodness. There were several reasons why Tian frustrated her so much - first and foremost was that she wanted to be friends with everybody; Mara suspected that she thought that if she'd be adorable enough and agree with what everybody was saying they wouldn't dislike her. The second was that while she constantly agreed with everybody, Tian didn't have her own opinion and such insipidness was not a good quality in the Trader's mind. The third, one that she admitted reluctantly, was that Luke seemed to be okay with the bubbly agent and didn't even flinch when Saya was sprouting nonsense and batting her eyelashes at him. Mara only tolerated her because she was, surprisingly, good at her job.

Just as this thought crossed her mind, the doors to the gym opened and none other than Saya Tian appeared, beaming.

"Hi! Did you get the message from Iella?" she asked and waved at them.

"We're in the middle of something." Mara said darkly.

"Yes, well... we were a little preoccupied, I guess." Luke said with a sheepish smile. "What is it?"

"We have a briefing at seven tomorrow morning. I think Iella wants to plan our trip to the West Community Center." Saya said and took a seat on one of the benches near the wall. Mara glared.

"Finally, after ten days, we have something. Wedge must be ecstatic." Luke smiled and deactivated his lightsaber. Mara raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought! Thank you for obtaining these tickets today, Master Skywalker."

"No problem, Saya. And how many times have I told you to call me 'Luke'"? The Jedi walked over to the bench and reached for his towel. "We are supposed to be married." He joked and Saya blushed a little.

"I will try... Luke." She looked at him and smiled bashfully. To Mara's surprise, a pink tinge also appeared on Luke's cheeks. On Palpatine's black bones... she thought and debated if she should deactivate her lightsaber just yet. She might need it to put herself out of her misery when things got too cute to digest.

They stared at each other for a few awkward moments, and then Saya shifted in her seat a bit.

"I'd like to ask you a question, if you don't mind."

"Go on." Now it was Luke's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Well... I was wondering why did you join the Rebellion and what exactly were you fighting for." She said. "I used to gather every bit of information about the Rebellion when I was a kid and I always wondered how did you feel back then?"

"I think you know the story of me joining Obi-Wan to save Leia, so I will not bore you with the details... But why was I fighting? I guess everybody was fighting for the same thing: freedom."

"Oh, I agree with you! I think that every being must be free!" She exclaimed and nearly jumped off the bench, very eager to show her support to the Jedi Master. Mara couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Oh, really?" She asked, looking at the NRI agent. "Every being must be free? I think that is a rather dangerous notion." She almost smirked at the blank look on Saya's face.

"How can you think that? Aren't you also fighting for freedom?" She squeaked when she finally found her voice. Luke only gazed at Mara with interest.

"It's quite simple. You say that 'every being must be free', right?"

"Of course." Saya looked at her, confusion clearly visible in her blue eyes.

"Then there is a mistake in your basic reasoning." she said and smirked when she noticed the agent's eyes bulging. "I believe the correct statement is 'every being may be free'. Freedom is not something that you have just because. It's hard won, and not easily maintained. To be free is to be responsible for one's actions, therefore some beings willingly give up their right for freedom in exchange for comfort. Palpatine was the one who offered that comfort, at least for some, that is why they did not rebel against him." As she was speaking, all mirth drained from her voice and she became serious. Luke could see that this was very important for her, so he stood back, observing quietly. Saya looked quite disturbed. "Think about it next time you agree with somebody without question." Mara said after a short pause, gathered her training gear and promptly left the gym, leaving a puzzled agent and an impressed Jedi behind.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Huge thanks to **Jade_eyes**for being my ever-patient beta and for helping me to add just a little bit of mush to this story!

Chapter 8

Harete's main square was a huge and crowded place and it was easier to be invisible in the crowd. Ngok had been trained in stealth ever since he learned how to walk, so today's mission wasn't posing a challenge for him; Ao'n's law enforcement teams were sloppy and inexperienced. He casually strolled on the sidewalk, careful not to touch anybody, and looked for a good place to start the preparations.

His bag was heavier than it looked; its strap was strained to the maximum point. He had to find something suitable soon – he'd been wandering around for too long and his brother would surely scold him for taking his time with this assignment. There were many streets, wide and narrow, connected with the main square, and his mission was to find a hidden spot where the impulse would cause most damage. Finally, he spotted a large construction site looming over the older buildings that appeared to be deserted. He took his commlink out of his pocket and keyed a familiar number.

"Give me info on the construction site in the B-8 sector" he muttered in his native language and though he was sure no one would understand, he turned to a small, relatively deserted alley, becoming invisible in the shadows.

"It's a ten-year-old investment. The developer went bankrupt three years ago and since then it's been deserted. Apparently bureaucratic procedures are too complicated to start the construction again." Ngok heard his second-cousin's voice in the earphone.

"Security?"

"They didn't bother with guards, so you'll only have to deal with the cameras. I will send you the layout of the building in a moment."

"Copy that. I have all the equipment on me, I will be back in two standard hours." Ngok pulled out his data pad and scanned the plans, looking for a good location. Five minutes later he was already plugged in to the security computer, uploading a video recording that would play on loop while he was working. 

"Stop fidgeting, will you?" Mara said, exasperated, as she worked on the wires in Luke's belt buckle. The situation was awkward enough without his constant shuffling of feet, looking at nails or biting his lip.

"Sorry. But I still don't understand why this couldn't be hidden in my tunic's button." he sighed and willed his body to stand still. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't we all." she grumbled and pushed a tiny microphone inside Luke's belt. "I hope it will be worth all the trouble, though. I have had enough of sitting in this place."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." he winced as she sent him her patented glare. "Well, at least the embassy is a nice place."

"Don't. Even. Start." she said and avoided his questioning gaze.

"Is Saya seriously bothering you so much?" he asked cautiously and she grunted, a screwdriver in her mouth. "I admit she's a bit too... eager, but she's a pleasant girl." he said, and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Saya reminded him of his younger self and Mara's strong reaction discouraged him a bit. He still could act like a teenage Farmboy at times and if it irritated Mara so much he would try to change. With a start he realized he'd do anything to keep her by his side and that thought elated and frightened him at the same time – it was a peculiar feeling.

"If you say so. But it's not her eagerness that makes me want to make her my new punching bag, Skywalker." Mara said as she took the screwdriver out of her mouth and a strange feeling came over her and she looked up at him. Furrowing her brows, she asked, "You... You don't fancy her, do you?" and had to deal with another fit of fidgeting.

"What...? I... er... no!" he stammered, now blushing furiously. It would be almost adorable if Mara wasn't annoyed with the reason of his embarrassment.

"No need to be shy with me, Farmboy. You can ask me for advice if you want. That's what friends are for, right?" she almost cringed at this point, but was determined to help her friend find his happiness. Even if it irritated the hell out of her, though Force knew why.

"Mara, I'm not... I mean... I don't think of her like that." he said, trying to calm his breath. "She's ten years younger and..."

"It's not like age difference stopped you before." Mara sniggered and Luke let out a weary sigh.

"When are you going to stop teasing me about that?"

"Never. Remember what I said when I dragged your sorry behind out of your room after the "Callista incident"?"

„'We are best friends. Always remember that if you fall, I will pick you up. After I finish laughing.' Come on, Mara, how could I forget words of that magnitude?" he smirked, but she saw something in his eyes she couldn't put her finger on. „I was so flattered that you considered me your friend that it almost instantly put me out of my misery." He laughed, but his eyes remained fixed on her in a way that sent alarm signals to her brain. Something was happening; she had no idea what, though, and the thought unnerved her even more than the blonde NRI agent.

"So, as the good friend I am, I finally want to see you hook up with a cute girl and have a lot of Jedi babies. I think you should try it with Tian. Although she seems innocent she's working in the NRI and understands duty and danger. Besides, she practically worships you; she'd make a perfect little wife." Mara stated, trying not to wonder why she felt a strange urge to push Luke into another woman's arms as fast as she could. Wait, another? she thought.

"Wow, Mara, I admit that I find her mildly attractive, but you are freaking me out with your talk about wife and babies right now. I barely even know the woman." Luke put his hands up defensively as she finished with the last screw and stood up to look him straight in the eye.

"Then get to know her better." she smirked, gathered her tools and drifted off towards Iella to go over mission details and hopefully quench the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Luke just stood in one place for a moment, pondering her words and deciding none made any sense.

As for the Callista fiasco, he'd gotten over it more quickly than anyone had expected and Mara's presence and snark had played a large part of that. She soothed places and eased aches better than anyone else, the only one he wanted close enough to try... 

Corran watched as Pash downed his third bottle of the local ale, despite his earlier assurances that this was by far the worst thing he ever drank. Iphigin was as boring as ever, but tonight the ex-CorSec hoped for a breakthrough. Mirax commed him earlier this afternoon and said that she managed to make her horrible father find his old partner who apparently had some dealings with the Empire in the past and was currently in smuggling business near Bothawui. Mirax, who wanted her husband home before the Corruscant standard year was over, joined forces with Karrde's people to track down the credit transfers of everybody's favorite Bothan senator. The first big discovery was that one Dhin Cera – a former associate of Booster's – received some of those credits and to Corran's delight he currently resided on Iphigin. They managed to track him down in three days and were now sitting in a run-down cantina which he liked to visit every now and then. Corran hoped, for his and his team mate's sanity, that he'd be here tonight to make their lives a little bit more interesting. He smirked when he heard Luke Skywalker's voice in his head telling him how un-Jedi-like it was to carve excitement. Well, the Correlian mused, like he was the one to talk.

"I think I spotted him." said Forge, who was seated on the other side of their table, monitoring one of the entrances. "He looks thinner than on the holos Mirax sent us, but I bet my astomech it's our man."

"I guess if you're positive we can get this party started, then." Pash grinned and took a final swig from his bottle.

"All right, but remember to go slowly. And try not to scare him off in the first thirty seconds with your crazy interrogation skills." Forge quipped and also finished her drink.

"What can I do, it runs in the family." that said, Pash sauntered towards the bar. Corran watched him sit near Cera, and order drinks. Horn breathed out, reached out with the Force and when he was certain that no one in the cantina had hostile intentions and that their pray didn't realize he was being watched, he nodded to Inyri, who also stood up and went towards the bathroom area right behind the bar to keep and eye on their target and assist Pash if such need would arise. Corran leaned back in his chair and also waited for the right moment to jump into action, but it seemed that Cracken was faring quite well, playing his part of a heart-broken hyperdrive mechanic in need of a shoulder to cry on. He moved to sit near the old smuggler and shoved the bottle of ale into his hands.

"I see you don't have a drinking buddy tonight." He breathed drunkenly. "I'm in desperate need of company, even if it's such an ugly mug like you." And indeed, the smuggler was not a pretty sight. A tall, lanky, bald human with no front teeth and mouth turned into a permanent sneer, probably because of a stun bolt gone wrong, his breath stank of cheap Gamorrean cigarettes and his clothes looked like they never saw a washing unit.

"If you're buying booze I can listen to wha'ever pathetic story you 'ave in store." Cera rasped and Pash cringed inwardly at the smell coming out of his mouth, but slid the bottle towards him nevertheless.

"You know, there's this girl..."

Two hours later Dhin was lying on the bars' counter, blabbing to himself in drunken stupor. Pash was leaning over him, poking him in the ribs. When he got no reaction at all, he turned to Corran and gave him thumbs up; seconds later they were dragging the unconscious man out of the cantina, Inyri right behind them, muttering obscenities in regards of the bathroom's unsanitary state. They were halfway to their hotel when Cera stirred and suddenly his eyes snapped open and his hand immediately went to his holster. He whipped his blaster and shot two times at Corran who reacted instinctively and gathered the energy in his palm.

"What the..." the smuggler's eyes went wide and then closed once again as Forge punched him in the gut.

"Maybe remember to disarm the fellow next time, gentlemen." she growled.

"Well, I'm sho.. sorry. Next time you drink ten bottles of ale and stand on your own... two, two feet." Cracken muttered and swayed slightly. "Let's juzt go back to the hossel and wait for him to shober up. We'll have to find some way of gaa...gth.. wringing the info ooutta him the hard way." 

Dhin Cera found himself all tied up on a shabby couch in an unknown room this morning, sporting a huge hangover. He groaned slightly and turned his head slowly, willing his surroundings to stop spinning and his eyes fell on the barrel of a blaster trained right on his face. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Hello." said Corran conversationally. "You don't need to know who I am, is that clear? But we have a few questions for you and we'd really appreciate it if you answered them truthfully. It lies in your best interest, do you understand?"

Cera mouthed a "yes". Corran raised a glass of water and held it in front of the smuggler's face for a few seconds.

"I will let you have a drink now, and then we'll have a chat." He dipped the glass and Dhin drank greedily.

"Will you let me go if I tell you what you wanna know?" he rasped when his throat did not feel like Tatooine after a sand storm anymore. Corran pointedly ignored his question and made himself comfortable on a large armchair, blaster still trained at the old smuggler.

"We want to know why did you create an account in the Commerce Bank of Bothawui." the ex-CorSec said, employing his old interrogation tone. Observing Cera as he paled he knew they hit the jackpot.

"Well, every respect'ble citizen of the New Republic must 'ave a credit account, right?" his eyes darted from the blaster's barrel to Corran's and Inyri's face.

"The problem is that we know you're not a respectable citizen, Cera." Inyri sat on Corran's right and folded her legs, so that the blaster holster on her thigh was clearly visible. "We just want to know who do you work for and what do they pay you for."

"I was tryin' to smuggle me stuff to Bothawui one day and this furry bloke caught me. Said he'd let me go if I'd do him one favor, an' that he'd pay me extra for getting some cargo. So I said yes, I ain't stupid."

"What "furry bloke"?" Inyri raised her eyebrow and patted her blaster.

"Said his name was Pa'lya or sumtin' like that. An' his name was on the credit transfers I got later. The job was to get one ol' geezer to Ao'n an' smuggle five tons of cargo there."

"And the cargo was...?"

"No idea. Told me I ain't supposed to know."

"What was the old man's name?" Corran inquired and flinched when the last part of his question was drowned by Pash's loud snore coming from the other room. Inyri only chuckled lightly.

"Said he's Corn-Mik or Corrin-Myk. Sumtin' like that. Definitely started with "C" and "M"."Cera shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and Corran poked him with his blaster. He and Forge exchanged looks; they all read Iella's report on Ao'n's political situation and the smuggler's confession could only mean one thing. Corran studied Dhin for a moment and then pressed his hand to the older man's temple.

"What did you do?" Inyri asked, a little surprised, when Cera slumped on the couch and started snoring.

"I erased his memories of us and put him to sleep." Horn explained as he started bustling around the room, gathering their stuff. "We need to comm Wedge, but we need Ghent to encode it. Bring Pash back to life and get your stuff. We're going on a little trip."

"Oh no, anything but Bothawui..."

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and thank you all for reading!

Jade_eyes, you know I worship you and your beta-skills!

Chapter 9

„At first I thought that what Cera told us would clear things up just a little bit, but now I'm more confused then ever." Corran heard Inyri's voice in headphones. Their astromechs were calculating the jump to Bothawui and the pilots were left to discuss the recent events.

"Do you think this whole Corrin-Mik is an Imperial agent?" Pash asked.

"This situation is weird. Iella's report clearly stated that this guy's been active in Ao'n's politics since the fall of the Empire, and now some Bothan has a strong urge to smuggle him there? Was he even off-planet?" Corran mused and a low mechanical groan interrupted his train of thoughts. "Yeah, I thought about this possibility too, Whistler."

"What possibility?"

"That there are two Corrin-Miks and one is a fake."

"That's a thought, but why do you recon there would be two Corrin-Miks?" Horn could hear that Pash was as lost as he was.

"I have no idea. Besides, Cera mentioned that someone from Fey'lya's clan gave him the money and as much as I dislike this blabbering ball of fur, I don't think he'd actually work with the Empire."

"That's true." said Inyri. "He may be a power-hungry idiot, but he's got no love for the Empire. The question is – does he love power more than he hates the Imps?"

That question plagued Corran's mind during the four-hour hyperspace jump to Bothawui. He figured that there was more to this puzzle than it appeared and he had a bad feeling that all the pieces would reveal it selves in the last moment. He rolled his eyes and wondered for the umpteenth time if he could just live one standard year of his life without running around the Galaxy putting out fires. Peace and quiet wasn't something one associated with the Rouges.

Bothawui's traffic was as heavy as usual, so the three X-Wings, even if they had special NR identification, had to wait for about a standard hour before they could land. Corran alerted Tycho of their arrival, and he smirked when he saw the serene Alderaanian accompanied by the ever-fidgeting Wes Janson.

"Where's the rest of the welcoming committee?" he joked as he jumped out of his X-Wing. Inyri and Pash were finishing their landing procedures.

"Well, we have a little surprise waiting for you in the NRI headquarters and they stayed behind to make sure it stays... hum... intact." Wes said, grinning. Corran raised his eyebrows in silent question and Tycho only shrugged.

"You better see for yourself. I guess we need your special talents with this one." Celchu said and led the small group to the turbolift when Forge and Cracken scrambled out of their cockpits.

Intelligence headquarters on Bothawui were located on the outskirts of the capital; not too close to the center to attract too much attention, and still close enough to be well-informed about everything important that was going on. When they arrived Winter was already waiting for them and after a few words of greeting she led them to the temporary detention level where in a small neat cell they found one very pissed-off Bothan.

"You better let me go if you know what's good for you! You don't know who I know!" he seethed as soon as he saw them.

"That's what we'd really like to know, our charming furry friend." Wes sniggered and earned himself an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Inyri.

"We've been keeping him here for almost two days now, so it's good that you're here." said Winter. "We don't have any substantial proof to lock him up yet." she added quietly, out of the raging Bothans hearing range.

"Who is he, anyway?" Corran asked as he eyed the alien warily.

"This is Grom Pa'lya, Borsk's former aide and accountant."

And when she saw Corran's gleeful grin, Winter knew they were one step closer to solving this puzzle.

... 

It was already getting dark when Luke piloted the speeder through Harete's traffic, occasionally glancing at his partner who was double-checking all the wires in her clothes. They didn't have any weapons on them; it would be too suspicious, as Ao'n's law stated that only the citizens with a special permission could carry a blaster and their objective was to blend with the crowd. Luke had dyed his hair dark brown and didn't shave for about a week, so he had something hopefully resembling a beard, which was also dyed. Sometimes he envied Han; the ex-smuggler looked good with facial hair, while he looked like an awkward teenager who lost a bet.

Sighing heavily and wishing this mission to end as soon as possible, he parked the speeder next to a big, modern building where the lecture was supposed to take place. There was already a small crowd gathering at the entrance of the Community Center and the guards were instructing everybody to form a line; Luke and Saya waited for about fifteen minutes, and after they presented their tickets they were searched by a middle-aged male human in a janitor's uniform. Skywalker felt relieved that the search was not very thorough and passed that thought to Mara, who was hiding a few blocks away in a hovertruck with the rest of the team. She confirmed that all their sensors were working and nobody was jamming the transmission; maybe those An'jiu were not so professional after all.

His train of thought was interrupted by a very sharp pang of his danger sense. He willed himself not to look around in alarm as that would instantly give them away, focusing on the Force and trying to discern what that feeling was all about.

_What happened?_  
>He heard Mara's unnerved voice in his head.<p>

_Did you feel it too?_  
>He asked, instead of answering directly.<p>

_I don't know if it was me or it was just you broadcasting._  
>She sent him and he could feel the grim humor in her emotions. <em>I guess there's no helping it – you just walked right into the Krayt's den and we'll have to wait and see how the events unfold.<em>

_I'd rather not have Saya with me then. _He winced as he felt her mental snort.

_Worried about your girlfriend?_

_What? No! Mara, I just don't want her to get hurt. This place is obviously dangerous and..._

_All right, I get it._Luke wasn't sure if she really did, but decided not to comment.

_But it would look suspicious if she were to leave now, wouldn't it?_

_You're right... But be on your guard._

_Hey, it's me._She sent him and he couldn't help but smile lightly before he felt the connection dim. Luke refocused on his surroundings and found that the interior had been changed since Wedge's and Kan's reconnaissance trip.

At the end of a large conference room that could probably accommodate over a thousand beings, a large rostrum was installed, with the An'jiu crest (two ancient crossed spears on a navy-blue field) and a large photo of Corrin-Mik in the background. He offered Saya his arm as they maneuvered between people to get to their designated seats. He could feel the excitement oozing from every being in the room and that combined with the internal alarm that his danger sense was providing was making him feel dizzy.

After a few moments, the conference room was full. Luke glanced around discreetly and realized that most of the audience were young men – in their mid-twenties – all with a certain set expression on their faces that reminded him of Imperial cadets on Carida he saw on the holonet fifteen years ago. He also noticed a group of people in the front rows who looked like guards – they all wore matching uniforms and were separated by one row of chairs from the rest of the crowd.

_Skywalker, turn towards those guys a bit, will you?_Mara sent him. _I can't see clearly, but I have a feeling I saw them somewhere before..._

Luke was distracted by a huge round of applause and didn't catch the rest of her sentence. He looked up and realized that the reason for this uproar was an aging, thin, tall man with a big mustache who stepped up to the rostrum. He raised both of his arms and the applause died down.

"My fellow Ao'n! Thank you for coming here today and in such great numbers! The official so-called media may not acknowledge us, but the righteous will prevail in the end!" he said passionately and that roused another round of applause. Luke and Saya shared a look and also started clapping. "For years, our beloved planet has been a playground for the powerful ones in this Galaxy – and what our pitiful, sniveling government did? Nothing!" The Jedi thought that Corrin-Mik was exaggerating, as his home planet was usually left in peace, but his speech seemed to have roused the crowd even more. "And that is why...! That is why I stand here today before you, promising you a better future! A future, in which we can live by our own rules, without foreign powers telling us what to do! Without having to suffer welcoming aliens to our home world and giving equal right to those who should not have them! Isn't it obvious that not everybody is the same?" Another bout of clapping and cheering erupted in the audience. Luke's danger sense started tingling so much that he could barely concentrate on the old man's words – the only thing he wanted to do now was to grab Saya and run for it, but he couldn't move, surrounded by the An'jiu followers.

"I promised you a free Ao'n – and I keep my promises. Tonight – we take action!" Corrin-Mik roared and raised his arms. Luke frantically sweeped the crowd, searching for a potential threat, but then, in a split-second, everything suddenly went black...

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** Thank you all for reading and biggest thanks, as always, goes to **Jade_eyes**!

Chapter 10

Captain Bensk Gnat was standing on the bridge of "Scylla", looking dejectedly at the rocky surface of the moon that was hiding his Star Destroyer from the planetary defense's sensors. The group he dispatched a few hours ago should be already done with the initial part of their mission and all that was left for him to do was to wait for the signal, ending a month's worth of stagnation.

Gnat scowled as he recalled the last three weeks when he had to endure the presence of those Krz or Ksh or whatever they called themselves on his precious ship. He understood what Moff An'Pag (or rather, his son) wanted to achieve by orchestrating this whole operation, but he failed to see why the mission had been trusted to a bunch of suspicious aliens, not a team of good Imperial soldiers; he could only grit his teeth when he spotted them walking around the ship in those ridiculous outfits. He'd have preferred if they activated their camouflage while on-board, but it seemed that the Moff did not trust his troops as implicitly as he did, and feared that the painstakingly constructed plan would fail if the word about their peculiar "allies" would spread. Again, another argument for not using their questionable services, Gnat thought darkly. The future of the Empire couldn't be put into the hands of such low-lifes. He refused to believe it, and side with soft fools like Pellaeon, but a tiny flicker of doubt already invaded his mind - maybe the Empire was truly falling apart...

A sound of an incoming message roused him from his dark musings, and he glanced at the comm officer who was in the process of decoding it. A few moments later, he snapped his heels, raised his hand in a salute and handed Gnat a data pad which contained the long-awaited message. They were free to go. A small smirk lingered on his hard features for a moment before he barked the order.

"Set coordinates for the jump to Kuat system." 

„What in the seven Correllian hells was that?" Wedge choked out as everything around them went dark and the repulsors in their hover truck whined pitifully and the vehicle slumped to the ground.

Kan was trying to start the engines while Iella and Mara tinkered with the comm unit – all in vain.

"I don't know what's going on, but it seems all machinery is dead." Iella muttered and slapped the controls angrily. "Mara, can you sense anything?"

"There's a great deal of confusion coming from Skywalker, but I don't think he's in danger. He wants to get out of the building. It seems there's a black-out in the whole district." Mara's face was dispassionate, but her voice was strained.

What did you get yourself into this time, Farmboy? She sent him, putting shields around her emotions, trying to conceal her worry, but it seemed he was too concentrated on something else right now to answer her properly.

"I have trouble believing that this is just an accident." she said out loud. "We should get out of here as soon as possible, before we blow Luke's cover."

"I'd love to do that, Jade, but the engines seem to be on strike." Kan'toos muttered and then cursed softly in his native language. "I don't think we will be able to get them working within the next few minutes, if you're thinking about getting out of here now."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea... It's like... all the wires fried at the same time... But that's impossible!"

"I say we leave this piece of junk here and run to the Embassy. We need to know what the hell is going on here." Wedge said and put his blaster in a holster. "Mara, keep trying to contact Luke."

Jade rolled her eyes but said nothing as she too armed herself more properly and got out of the useless truck.

The night had fallen, and the starry sky was clearly visible – there was not a trace of artificial light. The Embassy was a bit more than one kilometer from the Community Center and it took them about twenty standard minutes to reach their destination (Kan'toos arrived last, wheezing and cursing). They found the Embassy staff in total disarray, running about and trying to get the power back again, but without any success. While Iella and Kan tried to organize the staff, Mara and Wedge ran to the hangar to check on the ships. To his utter dismay, all the X-Wings' and the NR shuttle's circuits were completely fried. It would take at least 24 standard hours and a team of seasoned mechanics to replace them. "Jade's Fire" seemed intact, a fact which seemed to humiliate the Rogue Leader even further.

"I don't understand, how is that even possible?" Wedge whined and earned himself a gloating stare, courtesy of a certain Trader, but before she could come up with a witty remark , an unfamilliar voice boomed outside.

"People of Ao'n! Come outside and listen to good news!" 

"What the.." Luke heard Saya's muffled voice when all the lights went out. Acting on instinct, he grabbed her hand in order not to lose her in the darkness and started to scan the surroundings with the Force. He felt a weird mix of emotions swarming in the crowd; some people were elated, some surprised, some panicked.

But one particular group caught his interest – the one situated at the front – they were concentrated and on alert, but... content? Especially the one he identified as Corrin-Mik seemed proud – and he was exiting the building in a hurry.

"Hold my hand, try to be quiet and follow me." Luke muttered into Saya's ear. He led her quickly through the crowd of people who were not yet sure what to do with themselves. "Corrin-Mik is getting away, we have to follow him." He explained as they reached the door at the side of the building. The Jedi took one cautious look out on the courtyard where Ianu and a small group of his followers were getting into some kind of vehicle. There was a second group guarding the space around and Luke could see no opening to try and get out unnoticed. After about twenty seconds, the vehicle's engines started and the group of bodyguards started sprinting behind it, still maintaining the formation; Luke could only gape in shock – those weren't ordinary humans. He doubted that even Jedi could pull off such a stunt.

He tugged Saya's hand and they followed the strange group, hiding every now and then behind a garbage can. Fortunately the streets of Harete were wide, so they could see the vehicle even when it gained much distance – the other strange thing was that there was no traffic, even if it was just past the rush hour. Ianu's vehicle glided gracefully through a maze of immobile speeders. The whole street seemed deserted.

After about a kilometer of running, Luke and Saya came to a stop hiding behind a corner while Ianu and about twelve bodyguards entered a large concrete building and disappeared behind heavy doors.

"Now what...?" Luke said, more to himself than to his partner.

"Well, obviously they are trying to make some sort of announcement. That's the national holonet station headquarters." Saya pointed at the large logo that Luke had grown familiar with during long boring evenings in the Embassy.

"Yes, but did you notice that there has been a blackout everywhere? How can they broadcast if they don't have power? I didn't see any portable generators, and even if there were some I doubt that they could power an entire holonet station."

"They are prepared better than we thought they'd be." The NRI agent pointed out. "The question is – what do we do now? Do we get inside or wait for reinforcements?"

"They are too far away to wait for them." Luke shook his head. He would like to have Mara at his side now, protecting his Jedi butt, but it seemed that the Force had other plans now. "All right. Let's do it." Luke almost sighed when she took a step back and checked her blaster settings. She seemed rather oblivious to his uncomfortable state. They were about to leave their safe spot when they heard Ianu's voice.

"What the...?" Luke's eyes widened when he saw a huge hologram of Corrin-Mik in the sky, talking passionately.

"... and thus we declare the Aoda system independent! The planetary Senate is no more and in this dire situation my humble self will be the Head of the Temporary Office. Any being that shall try to deny us our independence will be crushed!" Ianu waved his fists around and even with the bad quality of the hologram Luke could see saliva gathering in the corners of his mouth. The old man had a crazy glint in the eye and the Jedi knew his words were not empty threats.

"Let's go!" Saya urged and grabbed his hand.

Luke shook his head and turned his full attention to the situation at hand. They crouched around the corner and immediately his danger sense spiked. He saw one of the bodyguards looking directly at him and a split second later all the blaster barrels turned in their direction and all he could do was pull Saya down, trying to block most of the bolts with his lightsaber at the same time.

The mysterious bodyguards were good; they changed their formation in a matter of seconds, so now he was forced to block attacks coming from three directions, while trying to protect Saya who crouched at his feet and tried to shoot their opponents, but with little success; the bodyguards's armour was apparently better than the ones that stormtroopers wore.

Blaster bolts were coming faster and faster and from the corner of his eye he could see that their opponents were closing in on them. He felt a rush of panic, but urged himself to stay calm and drew on to the Force – that comforted him a little and helped his strained muscles; he knew, though, that he'd not be able to keep this up much longer. Hoping that no stray bolt would hit Saya, he lunged forward and brought his saber up to strike the nearest opponent.

His eyes widened when he saw the being duck successfully and this moment of confusion almost cost him his {biological hand} when the bodyguard pulled out a vicious-looking knife and attacked him. He managed to step aside and cut off the blade; he concentrated on the blaster in the being's hands and pulled with the Force, but was distracted by another cannonade coming in his direction. The rest of the bodyguards didn't seem to care about their partner's well-being enough to cease fire when he was this close to Luke.

The Jedi felt their strength and realized that the two of them couldn't stand a chance against this bunch – again, he was painfully reminded that Saya was not Mara and he couldn't rely on her to take care of herself in a fight like this. Their only option was to flee and he was desperately searching for an escape route to present itself.

_Saya, when I jump you run, do you understand?_He sent her. He felt her acceptance and Force-jumped over their opponents, hoping just for a small element of surprise.

Granted, the beings turned to face him, and that gave Saya a few seconds to get up and sprint to the next corner. Free of the distraction, he concentrated fully and used the Force to shove the beings closest to him onto their partners; the trick seemed to work and he also broke into a sprint. After a few seconds, and a bit of help from the Force he managed to catch up with Saya.

They ran at full speed for a few minutes, Luke turning around every now and then to defend them from the blaster bolts until he noticed that Saya was breathing hard and had started limping. He grabbed her arm and pulled her for a few hundred meters, when he noticed that Corrin-Mik's bodyguards were no longer chasing them. They stopped, regrouped and ran in the opposite direction, returning to the broadcasting center.

Luke glanced at Saya and sucked his breath in when he saw two large, nasty burns just below her shoulder blades. One wound was less burned than the other and it started to bleed profusely, probably because of their recent sprint.

"Two... shots grazed me... When y-you jumped at that guy..." she said between gasps.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" He touched her arm, a concerned look in his eyes.

She looked pale and was wincing in pain; he could feel that it took quite a lot of her strength just to stand up straight "Can you still walk? We need to join the others..."

"I..." Saya whispered and promptly passed out.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for making you wait so much; I am finally going home after six months in Japan, so I got a bit distracted... Thanks for reading and I know I don't mention it but I really like reviews (what author doesn't? :)). I am sorry for the weird formating in the previous chapters, I have been battling with the Doc Manager.

**Jade_eyes** – thank you for your patience and help! :D

Chapter 11

Han Solo watched his wife pacing in her office. Her face was set in a frown and she was constantly touching the lightsaber at her belt.

"I just know something's wrong, Han! How can I stay here and babysit Fey'lya when Luke is in danger?" The last part of the sentence came out as a high-pitched squeak and the sound of her own voice seemed to sober up the Chief of State. "I'm sorry... You know how I react when that brother of mine gets into trouble..."

Han sighed, got up from the big comfy armchair and hugged his wife. She was a brilliant politician, the leader of the larger part of the Galaxy – a thing that could scare away any sane man – but he drew comfort from the fact that it was him, plain old scoundrel and smuggler, who kept her grounded. Especially when it came to matters concerning Luke.

"I know you're worried, Your Worshipfulness. Hell, I'd fly and get the kid back to safety right now myself, but you need to confront the Furball before he sets the whole New Republic on fire." he murmured into her ear and felt her relax just a little bit in his embrace.

"Oooh, don't remind me of that nightmare... I thought I would have to cancel the last Senate session. He certainly knows how to get everyone to go for each other's throats. Those poor idiots don't even know what hits them and five minutes later they're like kindergarten kids arguing over toys..." She leaned her forehead on his chest and breathed in his smell. It was strange that even after all these years the smell of Falcon's coolant, Han's aftershave and the feeling of the worn fabric of his shirt against her skin could bring her so much comfort. Some beings still hinted that she married below her station, but they could all go to Maw without a nav-computer as far as she was concerned. "I have to be at the Inner Council's meeting in ten minutes. Do you think you could walk me there?"

"Only if I get to taunt the Furball at least once." he smirked when she sighed deeply and slapped him on the butt.

"Let's go, flyboy."

Ten minutes later, Leia was sitting in her chair by the oval table. Other Council members were slowly gathering in the room and she had to stop herself from groaning when she saw Borsk enter as the last one; a few members were absent today, so she hoped that maybe she wouldn't have to face the irritating Bothan, but it seemed that he just couldn't let an occasion to ruin her mood pass.

"Madam" he said pleasantly when he took his place, but anybody who knew anything about Bothan body language could see that the puffed up fur and a few wrinkles around the nose betrayed discontent. At least he's not smug, the Princess thought dejectedly.

"Councilor." She nodded in his direction and debated weather she should tell him that she knew about his preparations for the impeachment vote but decided to wait until he laid all his cards on the table. Maybe it was just Han and his sabbac tactics, but she preferred to risk the vote actually coming to pass than being accused of paranoia. "I would like to start today's meeting with Admiral Ackbar's report of the current situation in the Anoat system. Admiral, if you please..."

"Ehem."

Leia turned to face Fey'lya and sent him a cold stare.

"Yes, Councilor?" she asked and drew on the Force to calm down. She had to keep her emotions in check, the last thing she needed was exploding and baring her weaknesses in front of her political adversary.

"President, if I may, I'd like to discuss the next year's budget. That is, in my opinion, by far the most pressing matter." Borsk said stated calmly, but she could feel his intentions clearly – he just wanted to throw her off-balance and catch her by surprise. Well, not this time.

"Councilor, I was under the impression that we agreed on that matter during our last session."

"Still, I am not satisfied with the outcome. I think that this Council should concentrate on important matters such as the budget, not only the subjects the President favors."

Leia could not help but grit her teeth in frustration when she saw Fey'lya's bantha poodoo eating grin and for the umpteenth time wondered what did she do to deserve the almost constant company of this insufferable being.

"I am sure you are well-aware of the current economic crisis in the Anoat system and the riots that are taking place there. If we don't contain the situation fast enough..."

"So you admit that you don't have control over everything?" Fey'lya did not even allow her to finish her sentence to set his trap.

"Of course not, I'm not Palpatine!" the Princess exclaimed.

"That is a rather interesting claim, President."

"What!"

"So you admit that the current situation in the New Republic is unstable and there is nothing you can do about it? You can't even control the army, letting Bel Iblis do as he pleases!"

"I never said that! And I repeat – I am not Palpatine. If the people feel that my time is over, they will tell me so in the upcoming elections." Leia felt a blush coming to her cheeks; she took his bait and lost her temper and now it was the last call to regain some semblance of equilibrium. She was furiously thinking of something to say now that everybody at the table went awfully quiet, but containing her anger took too much concentration. Her eyes widened when she saw Fey'lya stand up and walk to the door.

"Councilor, this meeting is not over yet." she said finally, hoping her voice did not shake too much.

"Excuse me gentlebeings, but for me it is. We cannot achieve anything in this kind of atmosphere. I shall see you all tomorrow during the Senate meeting." he said and walked out the door, leaving the speechless Council behind.

oOoOoOoOo

"So, you are telling us that you are Senator Fey'lya's former aide, right?" Corran asked casually, taking a seat beside Tycho facing the disgruntled Pa'lya. He was holding his caf in one hand, and the Bothan's file in the other. He put the flimsi on the metal table with an audible smack. "Could you care to elaborate as to why are you former, not current?"

"I am not talking to you. I want to contact my lawyer. The 48 hours is almost up and you have no right to detain me any further." Pa'lya seethed and glared at Corran and Tycho, who exchanged knowing looks. They hit the bull's eye, but extracting information from the stubborn accountant would be quite probably long and painful. It took them almost two hours to confirm his identity alone.

"This is a matter of highest Galactic importance and if you don't cooperate we can find a lot of interesting ways to make your life hard. Or I could just invade your mind with the Force and get what I want, but that could damage your mind forever..." Corran let the last sentence linger. Of course, nothing like that would happen, but he figured that a little bit of scaring was further from the Dark Side than really extracting the information by force. Besides, Luke would never know. The Bothan's fur moved, indicating that Corran's words had the desired effect, and Pa'lya was even more distressed than before.

"Of course, we can simply talk and there won't be any need for any type of violence." said Tycho, clearly enjoying the role of the good cop – Corran almost rolled his eyes.

"If you cooperate, that is." he added, playing along. "Come on, we haven't got all day, we've been at it for two hours already."

"Will you promise me that I will be set free after my testimony? I want a written agreement with the New Republic's government seal."

"We can promise you nothing, only that you can either get out of here the same being, or... slightly altered, so to speak."

Pa'lya seemed to shrink in his seat, his eyes darting from Corran to Tycho, anger and bravado long forgotten.

"I was in charge of Councilor Fey'lya's finances for five standard years. I am his mother's niece second cousin, so he could trust me somewhat." the Bothan started uncertainly, flinching every second word. "For the last two years I was altering the documents to erase all traces of the funds that the Councilor was sending to a group of mercenaries who called themselves Ksz. I never saw those beings, but they were rumored to be very professional."

"What did Fey'lya need them for?" Tycho asked.

"I am not sure..."

"Give us your best shot." Corran urged the Bothan. This could be the answer they were looking for – and he didn't believe for a second that Pa'lya didn't know about his employer's plans.

"He hired them to disrupt peace in various parts of the Galaxy, I think."

"Why in the Force...!" Celchu exclaimed, shocked.

"Take a wild guess, Tycho. In the meantime, thank you for your testimony." the Correllian said, getting up from his chair. They would let him go for the time being, but he'd have to be constantly tailed by an NRI agent.

The two men left the room and went straight to the briefing room where Wes was once again trying to annoy Winter. The stoic woman just kept giving him a flat stare, while Hobbie groaned that he was stuck with an idiot.

"So, how did it go?" Inyri asked when she saw her squadron mates enter.

"I didn't know Corran had it in him to scare the poor bloke so much." Tycho smiled slightly and took a seat beside his wife.

"Corran is always..." Pash was interrupted by a loud comlink chirp.

Winter took the device out of her pocket and switched it on. She hummed and nodded a few times and ended the call quickly. When she saw the others' expectant stares she simply shrugged and said:

"I believe we all have to go downstairs. Urgent long distance com call from general Bel Iblis."

oOoOoOoOoO

The alarms woke Bel Iblis up at 3 AM, deck time. He jumped out of the bed, grabbed his jacket and immediately went to the bridge.

"What's the status, lieutenant?" he asked the Calamarian as he sat down in the captain's seat.

"Well, sir, the Aoda system seems to be under attack."

"I hate it when I'm right..."

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait – as always! T_T I got back home after six months in Japan and a day after I was informed that I have to move to a new apartment, so Darth Real Life has been keeping me busy... Thank you all for reading and please review! It would really help me to hear your thoughts on this story.

**Jade_eyes**, you know I worship you!

Chapter 13

For the first time in his life, Kabeth An'Pag was excited. Boredom had been such a constant state in his life that now, when he had his own Star Destroyer to command, adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he felt fantastic, if not a bit overwhelmed. The thought of doing something on his own without Bastion's consent or his father's control was thrilling. In short, Kabeth felt like he could take the entire Rebel fleet on by himself. The years of harsh aristocratic education did not stir any emotions in him – he was far too talented to be bothered with studying, everything came easy for him, nothing posed a challenge. But now, only a few more minutes, and his father's fleet that in the last two years of preparations became Kabeth's, would drop from hyperspace and he would command it to victory. He did not think they could be defeated; with the firepower at their disposal, the element of surprise and months of careful planning, but even if somehow the battle would be lost, he would be satisfied with knowing that for a moment, he lived.

oooooooooooooo

Luke was now half-dragging, half-carrying Saya up the stairs that led to the apartment that was NRI's safe house. He quietly cursed to himself about the lack of turbolifts and readjusted his hold on the passed out agent. He figured that all the luck in the family always went to Han, because during his short way to the building a raging storm broke out and they were both soaked to the bone. When he finally reached the right floor he fished Saya's false ID card out of her pants pocket and tried to open the door. After a few tries he mentally kicked himself for forgetting that power was down and no electronic equipment was working – including the magnetic lock.

Luke laid Saya gently on the floor, paying attention to her wounds and stared accusingly at the damned lock. It had been a while since an inanimate object irritated him so much, but he exhaled slowly and tried to remember how a standard magnetic lock was built and where to push with the Force. He wondered for a moment if he should just put a lightsaber through the door, but decided against it, since he wouldn't feel very confident sitting in the apartment with a gaping hole at the entrance.

After a few seconds he heard a familiar click as the lock moved and, gathering Saya swiftly in his arms, he went into the first bedroom he saw. The room was sparsely furnished, with only one single bed, small wardrobe and a nightstand. The rest of the apartment consisted of a simple kitchen unit, a bathroom with a sonic shower and the living room that was empty, safe from a small desk with a standard comm unit which was, of course, not operational at the moment. The Jedi rummaged through the bathroom drawer in search for the first-aid kit and scowled when he noticed that the bacta patches were slightly older than they should be.

Sighing, he retrieved the kit and sat at the floor near the bed where he put the unconscious agent. He carefully cut and removed the remains of her shirt wincing when he tugged at the place where the material melted into her skin and he had to pull harder; he sent her soothing thoughts through the Force and cleaned the wounds as good as he was able to. He noticed she was shivering from the cold and also felt his own temperature falling rapidly. Before he paid no mind to their soaked clothing, but now it was time to act, or Saya could go into shock, and that was the last thing he wanted. He quickly stripped, leaving only his boxer-briefs on to preserve some semblance of propriety, retrieved a few blankets from the wardrobe and slipped into the bed, thankful that Saya didn't injure her chest, or he would feel even more uncomfortable.

He lay there, with his back against the wall and body enveloping the petite blond woman, trying to heal her just a bit with the Force, when his thoughts, as they always would when he was not careful enough, drifted to Mara. There was no doubt in his mind that he and the fiery red-head would be able to take on those strange beings from before. Their teamwork was flawless, they were perfectly in-tune with each other's Force patterns... But he knew, deep down, that those were just excuses. He worked with many beings in his life and not one evoked such feelings, such passion and strong emotions as Mara did. He lay there, watching Saya for a longer while and battled with those emotions. So what if they worked well together? He should not jump into conclusions and mistake her loyalty and friendship for anything else... Even if he cared much more than that...  
>It was ironic, really, when he thought of her right now when he should be taking care of the woman she suggested he should be with. Why in the all Correlian hells was he even thinking about Jade when he had another half-naked beautiful woman in his arms right now? Force, Mara was practically shoving him into Saya's arms the other day herself! He didn't blame her – she knew his flaws, past sins and weaknesses. It was not surprising for him that she didn't offer anything more than her companionship (still, he was amazed that he got even that) and that she constantly declined his offers to train her. He was, after all, tainted...<p>

He sighed again, rubbing his tired eyes and tried to think of a way to get them out of their current situation, when he cursed himself for his stupidity upon the realization that his only hope in this moment was the woman he was trying hard not to think about. Fighting the urge to turn around and bang his head hard against the concrete wall – after all, he would not be very useful unconscious – he focused and called out to Mara through the Force.

oooooooooooo

Wedge raised his eyebrows as he watched Mara stiffen. Her eyes became glassy for a moment and then she dropped the box of spare power packs she was carrying to the Fire.

"Hey, what is it?"Antilles asked the suddenly distant red-head. One second she was all about supplying her ship in a record time with everything they would need for battle and now she was standing in the middle of the hangar, staring off into space.

She shook her head and her eyes finally became focused.

"It's Luke. He's in trouble." She stated simply and darted in the direction of the nearest gate.

"Wait! Do you... need...some.. help?" Iella's voice was quieter with every word she spoke when she noticed that the Trader didn't pay them any attention. Mara's mind was focused on a certain fair-haired Jedi who needed her help. She sprinted through the familiar neighborhood, nearing his presence in the Force with every second.

He seemed disturbed when he told her that Saya's been injured and the thought brought a wry smirk to Mara's lips. So he had some feelings for the girl after all. She conveniently ignored the fact that Luke cared about everybody and would be disturbed if anybody got injured on his watch – Mara instead concentrated on convincing herself that he would be better off with some young nice innocent girl like Saya. He was kind, possessed compassion and gentleness like no other being she had ever encountered in all her travels in the Galaxy and maybe for a second she thought that he felt something more than friendship for her.

But then she remembered all those times when they fought, when he was mad at her, when she purposely said something to hurt his feelings or his ego and how visibly badly he took it and she could only reach one conclusion – he tolerated her because of her skills, because she was a reliable partner and because he had some compassion for everyone, but that was it. It had been like a slap on the cheek when she realized that truth – and along with it also the fact, that she was in love with the man. She let herself be fooled by stupid visions of things that would never come to pass and somehow her mind conjured this strange notion that her feelings might be returned. She'd never been in love before, but she was honest enough with herself to admit that Luke Skywalker held a special place in her heart; actually, he held most of it.

After a while of emotional torment, she came up with a plan. Seeing Luke happy would make her happy – therefore, she had to find something that would bring a spark of joy in his life. What could it be? The thing that the Jedi Master was lacking all his life and what he admitted (after a good amount of Whyrren's) to wanting during one weak moment was a life partner. Since then she was silently searching for a good occasion to present itself. Although for some unknown reason she resented Saya she figured the girl would be a good match for her best friend. She would just admire them from afar and relish in the good feeling of a mission accomplished.

That was the plan.

Mara ran faster when she felt she was nearing her destination. She looked around and noticed the shabby apartment building of this obviously cheap neighborhood. She concentrated fully on Luke's bright presence and let her legs guide her. Soon she was jumping three steps at the time and after a few breathless minutes she reached her destination – the Trader calmed her breath, opened the front door and, breathless, dashed into the small apartment.


End file.
